Breaking the wheel
by Jonerysmemes
Summary: Jon is banished to live out his life beyond the wall. He has to come to terms with the fact that he killed the woman he loved. Without him knowing Daenerys gets ressurected by a red priestess in Asshai. Their fates are still intertwined and the two of them have to work together despite their difficult past to take down the really enemy once and for all.
1. Consequences

**4 weeks after the battle for Kings Landing.**

''We break the wheel together'' are the last words Dany ever said to Jon. He kept reminding himself that it was the best decision he made. Even though deep down in his heart Jon knew this wasn't true. He knew he could've saved her, or at least tried to, but he didn't.

Jon his thoughts were interrupted by Tormund who walked into his tent. Trying to get his attention. It's been 4 weeks since Jon joined Tormund and the other wildlings behind the wall. Tormund noticed the change in Jon, the sadness and the guilt that had taken over.

''Are you ready, my little crow?'' Tormund asked excited.

Jon turned around to face Tormund, he nodded before getting up. Jon grabbed his sword and followed Tormund out of his tent.

''So, what are we doing today?'' Jon asked.

''The usual, hunting. Preparing food'' Tormund said with a smile before making way towards the forest were they usually went hunting.

Jon nodded and followed Tormund.

Jon had noticed the change in the surroundings behind the wall. The ice cold, chilling feeling had disappeared ever since the Night King was defeated. The luring threat, to get killed by the White Walkers was gone as well. This made him feel uncomfortable. Jon was used by now to live on edge every second for most of his life. Being born a bastard gave him that feeling ever since he could remember. The reveal of his true parentage didn't change that. He always felt like an outsider in Westeros. The only place where he felt home before everything went to shit, was with her.

Jon didn't notice where he was walking until he was tackled by Tormund who pushed him on to the ground. ''There's something there! Stay down'' he said in a hurry.

Jon was pulled back to reality when he noticed a growling sound approaching them, coming closer every second.

Jon held in his breath while trying to see what was coming for them. He turned around to face Tormund, but he was gone.

''Shit'' Jon thought to himself, while trying to scan his surroundings to look for Tormund. Tormund was nowhere to be found so Jon decided to crawl towards the cliff.

Jon pulled out his sword the second he reached the cliff. He jumped from behind the cliff while readying his sword to fight whatever had been approaching them. But Jon never expected what happened next. He heard a loud growl from behind, approaching from the tree line of the forest, so he turned around to look.

''Ghost?'' He asked surprised. The white direwolf approached Jon carefully. He seemed to be injured by something, but Jon didn't know what.

Jon kneeled down and petted his wolf, before checking his wounds. He noticed the claw like wounds on the back.

The wound appeared to be from a creature with claws. It looked deep but it didn't seem like it would be fatal.

Jon was about the check his surroundings when he saw Tormund running towards him with the biggest shock on his face. Tormund stopped when he reached Jon.

''Ehm, little Crow. You might wanna check that out..'' he mumbled, while trying to catch his breath.

Tormund pointed towards smoke coming from the middle of the forest.

''What is it?'' Jon asked a bit irritated.

''Just check it out'' Tormund said.

Jon nodded, before grabbing his sword from the ground. He made his way into the forest, followed by Tormund and Ghost who were behind him.

Jon noticed the smoke around him. He turned around to face Tormund who gestured for him to continue walking until they reached an open, burned spot in the middle of the forest.

Jon was taken by surprise by a loud growl coming from a small creature in front of him.

''How's this possible?'' Jon stuttered. ''The only dragon left is the black one'' he added.

Tormund shook his head ''Apparently not.''

Jon approached the small dragon who was sitting on a rock in front of him. Carefully putting out his hand, trying to gain the dragons trust. Just like he had done in the past with Drogon.

The dragon didn't seem to like Jon approaching him and opened his mouth showing his teeth. Jon took a step back, waiting out the dragons reaction. The dragon didn't move a muscle. Jon took of his glove and tried to approach the dragon again. This time the dragon let him. Jon carefully put his hand against the dragons head, carefully caressing the dragons rough scales.

Jon noticed the bright, but dark eye color of the dragon, and it reminded him of Drogon. The dragon had even the same scale color, red mixed with black.

Tormund interrupted the awkward silence and stared at Jon ''Where did he come from? I mean, the last dragon flew off..with..you know..'' he mumbled.

Jon turned around, with an sad, yet annoyed expression on his face ''You mean, Daenerys. The woman I killed?'' he scoffed, trying to hold back his tears. This was the first time Jon had mentioned her name. He knew he had no right to ever mention her name, he was the man without honor after all.

Tormund didn't know how to answer to Jon ''Ehh..yeah..'' he mumbled.

Jon turned around to face the dragon again and somehow without saying a word the dragon flew right onto Jons shoulder.

''I can't leave him behind'' Jon stated.

''What are you planning on doing? You can't just bring a dragon back to the camp!'' Tormund said confused.

''I know. But a dragon left alone can be a dangerous thing'' Jon said concerned. He knew this was true. It was the same saying Aemon Targaryen had once told him when things were much easier ''A Targaryen alone in the world. It's a terrible fate.''

''Listen, Tormund. I have to find his nest. Usually dragons lay multiple eggs. I need to find his brothers and sisters, so he will be safe'' Jon explained.

Tormund nodded at Jon and agreed ''Dragons don't belong in the North. Bring them home and then return here. But be careful, no one has forgotten that you're banished to life your live behind the wall, remember that'' he added.

''I can't forget, even if I wanted to. My fate is here. I'll return, I promise'' Jon said reassuring, before pulling his friend in for a hug.

''Please take care of Ghost while I'm gone. I need him to stay here.''

''Of course, little crow'' Tormund said with a grin before parting ways with Jon, taking Ghost with him.

…

**About 3 weeks ago in Asshai, Westeros.**

''We ask the Lord to shine his light, and lead a soul out of the darkness. We beg the Lord to share his fire, and light a candle that has gone out. From darkness, light. From ashes, fire. From death, life'' one of the red priestess kept repeating over and over. Hoping that their prayers would be answered.

The priestess studied the body of the girl that arrived at their doorsteps a few weeks ago. A dagger plugged into her chest. Being held in the claws of a dragon, the creature of myth and legend. The priestess knew this was a sign. A sign to bring back the one who had lost her life at the hands of her lover.

''From death, life'' the priestess kept repeating. ''From DEATH, LIFE'' the priestess screamed out one more time.

This time it worked. The silver haired girl, opened her eyes. She was sitting up in the matter of a few seconds. Daenerys took in her surroundings and saw a woman standing left from her.

She looked down at her torso and saw a big stab wound between her breasts. She trailed down her fingers over the wound. ''It wasn't a dream'' she said while tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, looking shocked at the priestess.

The priestess took off her cloak and handed it over to Daenerys. Daenerys accepted the cloak and tried to cover herself as much as possible before trying to stand up.

''You shouldn't!'' The priestess tried to tell her, but it was no use. Daenerys almost fell down but the priestess was able to catch her just in time.

''You need to take it easy'' she added.

Daenerys looked empty eyed at the priestess before she nodded at the priestess. The priestess helped her towards a chair so she could sit down.

''He..He stabbed me'' Daenerys mumbled while trying to understand what happened to her.

The priestess nodded ''Yes. You were gone'' she stated.

''I don't understand…why am I back?'' Daenerys asked confused.

''I think you have a roll to play, in bringing peace back to Westeros. The real danger is still lurking, now more than ever.''

''But I was the real danger, wasn't I? Otherwise, he wouldn't have stabbed me..'' Daenerys mumbled confused.

''I can't tell you that, but you came back for a reason. That's all I know''

The priestess disappeared into another room and came back 15 minutes later with a dark red robe before handing it to Daenerys. ''This is yours'' the priestess said.

Daenerys accepted the robe and studied its features. It was a dark red robe, that reminded her of dragon fire. The fire that was always inside of her. The fire that had been awoken the moment Cersei had rung the bells back in Kings Landing.

Daenerys had put on the clothes the priestess had given to her before she left her behind in the room to get dressed. Daenerys walked out of the room, trying to find the priestess. But she was taken by surprise when she saw something familiar to her. She noticed a shadow in the sky that was approaching fast.

''Drogon!'' Daenerys yelled out, trying to hold back her tears. She was relieved to see her dragon. Daenerys walked towards the dragon who landed a few feet away from her. Daenerys approached Drogon before caressing the dragon carefully. The dragon put his head near her shoulders, like he was hugging her.

''It's okay, boy. I'm here'' she whispered to him.

Drogon growled softly towards his mother before pushing her onto his back.

In that moment the priestess walked out and saw Daenerys sitting on top of Drogon. She knew this was supposed to happen the minute she found dragon with the girl in his claws. ''A dragon can't survive without his mother'' the priestess said before leaving Daenerys and Drogon behind.

Drogon flew off. Leaving Asshai behind fast. He knew exactly where he was going. What Daenerys didn't know that she was about to see the man who ended her life soon enough. Because fate had others plans for the two of them. To stop, the world from the real danger.

…

Jon had been traveling south, towards Winterfell for about a week now. Trying to find any trace of other dragons. But he had found nothing. The only thing keeping him going was the company of the dragon who was with him. Somehow he connected with the creature, that he had once called ''gorgeous beasts''. He decided to name the dragon after his true father, Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar would be the name of the black, red dragon found in the true North.

Jon had always been curious to know what happened to Drogon the moment he flew off with Daenerys in his claws. But he knew he had no right to know. That ended the moment he decided to end her life, to save a lot of people he kept telling himself. But that was still fresh on his mind, every second he felt the guilt washing over him. Controlling him in a way, that he knew he lost himself along the way. Controlling him this far the he drove the dagger into the chest of the woman he loved.

Jons thoughts were interrupted by the dragon who growled at something. Jon noticed two riders approaching fast towards him. He noticed the Stark banners they were carrying. Jon took a deep breath before grabbing his sword. He stood ready, waiting for the two men to arrive.

They stopped right in front of Jon before they got of their horse. One of the man seemed familiar to Jon but he couldn't exactly place him. He probably fought along side him in the Great War.

''Crow'' the man stated, clearly not amused at the sight of Jon.

''Sir'' Jon said before clearing his throat. Jon had hidden Rhaegar just before the riders approached so they wouldn't get to suspicious by who he was.

''What's a crow doing here?'' the man asked him.

''I'm here for official business. In the kings name'' Jon said.

''Whatever that is, the King of the six kingdoms, isn't our king. Our Queen, is our true leader.''

Jon nodded at the man ''I know. So may I have an audience with your Grace?'' he said.

''What's your name?'' the man asked suspicious.

Jon cleared his throat ''Aegon, Targaryen.''

The man looked even more suspicious at Jon ''There are no Targaryens left. The last one was killed about 6 weeks ago!'' he scoffed.

Jon shrug his head but didn't say another word. ''Can we get going?'' he asked instead.

''To get beheaded, for treason? Sure'' the man said with a grin.

Jon noticed that the second man didn't say a thing to him. He was clearly looking away.

Jon nodded and followed the man towards the gates of Winterfell. A sight he never thought he would see again. Especially since he was banished to go live beyond the wall for the rest of his life. To his surprise he wasn't taken to the main hall of the keep. But towards the Weirwood tree in the Godswood of Winterfell.

Jon saw the shadowy figure of Sansa standing near the tree. He recognized her right away.

The man led Jon towards Sansa before they left him behind.

Sansa turned around to face Jon ''We meet again'' she said with a hint of a smile.

Jon didn't smile back. To be honest, he kind of forgot how to smile. He didn't think he ever had the right to smile again. ''Yes'' he just said.

''You know you were not allowed back here, right?'' Sansa asked a bit annoyed, yet worried.

Jon nodded at Sansa ''Sansa..'' he took a deep breath before he finished his sentence ''I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Something has happened beyond the wall'' he said worried.

''You can tell me'' Sansa said. She noticed the worry in Jons voice.

Jon didn't say a word. Instead he opened his bag and led Rhaegar out so he could sit on his shoulder.

Sansa looked confused at the sight of Jon with a dragon ''Where did he come from?'' she asked surprised. ''I thought there was only one dragon left'' she added.

''Yes'' Jon nodded ''So did I. But apparently not, you see why I came here, right? Dragons shouldn't be beyond the wall, especially in the North. It's not where they are meant to be.''

''Jon..'' Sansa tried to find the right words.

''I know. I have no right to be here, but Sansa. I need to save him, please let me continue my journey towards Dragonstone. It's where she kept her dragons..''

''Al right. You have my permission to travel to Dragonstone, with the dragon. But after that you'll have to return to where you belong'' she demanded.

''I promise'' Jon said.

''Good'' Sansa said to Jon with a smile, before pulling him in for a hug. ''No matter what happens, you'll always be a Stark to me. You'll always be my brother'' she whispered before leaving Jon behind in the godswood.

''Escort this man out of Winterfell'' Sansa ordered her guards before making her way back towards the main hall.

She turned around to see Jon leave Winterfell once again.

…

Jon arrived about three weeks later at Dragonstone with Rhaegar by his side. He had seen the beaches of Dragonstone many times before. Jon had always seen the beauty of Dragonstone, but now all he saw was an abandoned place, with memories hunting him from the past. It was, right here, where he had met her for the first time. He was memorized by her beauty the moment he walked into the throne room and noticed Daenerys sitting on the throne.

Jon made his way towards the cave where he had once collected the Dragonglass to forge weapons from it that could help with the fight against the Night King. The cave was dark inside, but he saw one of the old torches and grabbed it. ''Dracarys'' Jon whispered to Rhaegar who lit the torch on fire.

Jon looked around the cave and made his way towards the wall paintings the Children of the forest had made. This place was a hurtful memory for him as well. It was the first time he showed Daenerys that the White Walkers were real.

After about 30 minutes Jon left the cave behind him and made his way towards the keep on top of the cliff. The stairs were a climb but he reached the gates about 15 minutes later.

Jon made his towards the throne room. Rhaegar who was small enough to fit in his bag, accompanied him inside the keep. Jon opened the doors to the throne room before walking inside the room. What was once filled with light, was now completely dark.

He walked towards the throne and touched the ice cold stone that formed the throne at the end of the room. Jon took a deep breath, trying to hold himself together, but it was no use. All of his emotions came out at once. The sadness, the guilt, the loss, everything.

…

**Daenerys' point of view, at Dragonstone.**

Daenerys had arrived at Dragonstone a week prior to Jon. She had been hiding ever since, not wanting to raise suspicion, she knew no one could know she was alive. Daenerys didn't even know why she had been brought back to life in the first place. All her life she had one goal, the Iron Throne. But when she was within its grasps. She got killed, by the only man, she thought would never betray her. She was wrong.

It was even a bigger surprise for her, when she had heard someone walk into the throne room. Better said, that someone being the man who had ended her life about 6 weeks prior. The sight of Jon walking into her keep, made her feel angry. The rage she had been feeling before her death, had been doubled now. Somehow after her resurrection, all she felt, was rage. Rage for all the people she had lost because she choose to help Jon Snow. She lost two of her children, her most trusted advisor and best friend, and ultimately her own life because she vowed to help the North.

She now, carried the dagger with her, that he had used to end her life with it. The red priestess from Asshai had put the dagger inside of her robe the day she was brought back to life. Daenerys took this as a sign, and she knew what she had to do in order to finally get her peace.

So that's why she decided to confront Jon. Who sat in front of the throne on his knees.

…

''Jon Snow'' he heard coming from behind him. Jon recognized the voice right away. He couldn't even forget it, if he wanted to. It was the voice that had been hunting his dreams ever since Kings Landing.

Jon stood up before turning around to face wherever the voice was coming from. His face turned pale white when he saw the silver haired girl standing across the throne room.

''Dany..?'' he asked in disbelieve. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was sure he was hallucinating so he took a few steps back.


	2. Confrontation

Daenerys didn't say a word. She stood frozen in her place. Staring at Jon. Her eyes filled with disgust.

Jon tripped on the stairs in front of the throne and fell onto his knees. He locked his eyes with Daenerys across the room. He tried to take in what just happened. A little part of him was still hoping that this was just an hallucination. Just a weird dream, nothing more. But he knew it wasn't. Jon felt all chocked up and wasn't able to say anything.

Jon was about to say another word but was interrupted by the fact that Daenerys came charging at him with full speed. It was just a matter of seconds before she was only a few inches away from him.

Daenerys swung the dagger at Jons chest with full speed. She caught Jon of guard but he was able to dodge the attack in time. He managed to duck out of the way just in time. Daenerys her swing was surprisingly strong. Maybe it was the fact that Jon just saw his ex-lover back from the death or the fact that he never thought to be fighting her. But he stopped resisting the fight and gave himself over to her. Daenerys stood up and grabbed the dagger from the ground. She didn't hesitate for a second and put the dagger at Jons throat.

Jon felt the ice cold blade on his skin. But instead of focusing on the blade he looked up to lock eyes with Daenerys. The only thing he saw was someone filled with blind rage. Nothing more. He knew it didn't used to be like that. Her eyes were once filled with hope.

Jon knew he could throw her onto the ground in a matter of seconds but he didn't move a muscle. He just looked at Daenerys, who was still as beautiful as ever. He hoped that she would start talking but she remained silent so he decided to try and talk to her.

''How..'' Jon tried to find the right words, but he didn't know what to say.

''I..'' he mumbled before finishing his sentence ''killed..you.''

Daenerys took a deep breath before looking at Jon ''you did'' she said with an ice cold tone in her voice.

''But yet, here you are'' Jon stated. Trying to find the right words. But failing hard.

Jons reply pissed off Daenerys even more. She put more pressure on the knife that she was still holding at Jons throat ''give me one reason not to end you right now'' she growled out.

Jon noticed the hurt in Daenerys her voice. He knew what he did was unforgivable.

''I can't. You have every right to kill me'' he admitted to her.

This took Daenerys by surprise. The tears were suddenly so close for her, she could taste them. Jon looked up to face Daenerys, and tried to read her expression, trying to get a grip on this intense situation. To be honest, Jon didn't know what to make of Daenerys her facial expression. She looked a bit content, but that was about it.

Daenerys felt the emotion rise inside herself. She tried to keep everything in ''I want too'' Daenerys screamed out at Jon. She felt the tension rise in her body.

''So do it. Finish it!'' Jon blurred out.

Something inside of Daenerys snapped in that moment. ''What if I can't?!'' It came out all at once. Daenerys admitted that she couldn't kill Jon. Not even for what he had done to her. She didn't want to show her emotions to him, and yet here she was standing across from him, crying, chest burning and painful, her teeth clenched as her tears dripped of her jaw.

Jon saw Daenerys breaking down in front of him and he knew he was the cause of her pain. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done. But he refused to let her just stand there, sobbing uncontrollably. Jon pushed the dagger out of Daenerys' hand and threw it on the floor before standing up. He tried to reach for Daenerys her cheek but he noticed the tension rising in her body by his approach so he put down his arm.

''Don't touch me!'' Daenerys growled out between her tears.

''I never meant for this to happen..'' Jon blurred out.

Daenerys heard his words and laughed out loud between her tears. She looked up to meet Jons eyes one more time ''you're a man without honor'' she said.

Daenerys didn't say another word and turned her attention to the dagger on the ground. She grabbed it from the ground and held it in her hand before facing Jon one last time. She threw the dagger in front of him ''I lost everything because of you'' she spat out before walking away from him.

Jon tried to remain calm but this made him angry ''You were about to execute half of Westeros!''

Daenerys chuckled in disbelief when she heard Jon say that. ''If that's what you think of me. If you truly believe I would do that, then it proves that you never really knew me, Jon Snow. If you really think I'm that monster, you were right to kill me.''

Jon stood there in disbelief taken in all the words she just said to him. He wanted to respond but it was too late. Daenerys already left the throne room.

…

Daenerys rushed out of the keep towards the beach as fast as she could. Drogon was waiting for her outside. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Facing Jon was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. Knowing that he was the reason why she died, made her feel sick. The man she had loved with all of her heart, stabbed her in it. It made her even more sick because she knew, he was killed the same way he killed her. His scars were the prove of that.

Daenerys reached Drogon on the beach before climbing on his back. She took a deep breath before flying off on Drogon, leaving Dragonstone behind. She knew she didn't belong there anymore. It was part of her past, not her future. One thing she was sure off is that she had to disappear forever. The only way to do that was to go to the person she trusted with her life. The only person who stood by her side until the end. But the problem was that she had no idea where Greyworm and the Unsullied were.

Jon had followed Daenerys out of the keep but he was too late to reach her. The only thing he saw was Drogon disappearing into the clouds with Daenerys on his back. Jon had never felt so bad in his life. Being confronted with the woman he still loved was the most difficult thing for him. But he knew he had no right to feel that way after everything he had done.

…

**3 weeks later, in Kings Landing.**

Daenerys had her goal set on finding the Unsullied, but she had no clue where to start. She knew they were in Kings Landing the last time she saw them. It was just before Jon had killed her. But she wasn't sure where they were now because an amount of time had passed by. It had been about two months since Jon had killed her. She just hoped that nothing happened to them, because she couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else.

Daenerys had left Drogon behind because she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to herself on her journey towards Kings Landing.

It was about an hour later when Daenerys finally reached the outside walls of the city. She saw that a lot of the city had been rebuild since her attack on the city. She took a deep breath before making her way towards the gate. Daenerys wore the cloak over her head so no one would notice her silver hair. She knew she had to be careful because no one could know who she really was.

She noticed that there were no guards at the gate so she could walk into the city without being noticed. She tried to blend in with the crowd and followed the people towards the gates of the red keep. Or what was left of it. She noticed that the damage of the keep hadn't been repaired. The towers she destroyed were still gone.

Daenerys was about to follow the crowd through the gates when she noticed Tyrion walking right out the gates towards the center. This caught her attention and Daenerys followed his every move to see where Tyrion was going. She was surprised to see him walking free and about.

She noticed Tyrion walking inside an inn that was located at the corner of one of the main streets. Daenerys walked back through the crowd and followed Tyrion. She walked inside the inn.

She smelled the smell of booze greeting here when she walked inside. Daenerys looked throughout the room to see where Tyrion had gone. She saw Tyrion sitting in the left corner near the bar. He sipped down a beer before ordering another one. Clearly not paying any attention to his surroundings. He was with another man. So Daenerys decided to listen in on their conversation.

Daenerys walked towards the a table near where Tyrion was sitting. Her cloak covered most of her face so Tyrion wouldn't recognize her.

''Hey!'' Tyrion said in a loud voice, sounding drunk.

''Drunk, again?'' Bronn asked a bit annoyed. Clearly not paying attention as well.

''Can you blame me. I just resigned as hand of the Queen but yet here I am. Now hand of the King'' he said sarcastically.

''Yeah. And here I am, master of Coins'' Bronn said with a grin. Enjoying every bit of it.

''But let's just cut to the chase. Why did you want me to meet you here?'' Bronn asked Tyrion.

Tyrion shrugged before taking another sip of his beer. ''I wanted to know if there has been any sight of the Unsullied since they left Kings Landing? The king was worried they might take revenge upon killing their Queen, even though they said they would leave the city be'' Tyrion said.

''The last sighting of them was sailing towards the Island of Naath. No one has seem them since. Why?'' Bronn asked.

''Nothing. Just something, the King told me'' Tyrion mumbled.

Bronn just nodded at Tyrion before changing the subject. ''So did you hear the rumors about, Jon Snow?'' he asked.

''No?'' Tyrion asked.

''Apparently he found another dragon! News just came from Winterfell. Jon visited Sansa, and was on his way to Dragonstone to find out if there were others as well'' Bronn added.

This caught Daenerys her attention. She had no idea Jon had found a dragon. She wanted to know more about it but she knew she would raise suspicion if she overstayed her welcome. She stayed for another 10 minutes but Bronn and Tyrion didn't come back to the subject. So she decided to leave. Daenerys knew she would confront Tyrion one day, but not now. She knew it wasn't the right time for that. The best thing for her now was to go to Naath and find the Unsullied.

…

Jon left Dragonstone the same day he found out Daenerys was still alive. He knew it was best for him to go back beyond the wall. He stopped with his quest to find more dragons for now.

Jon woke up early in the morning by the sound of Ghost howling. He put on his boots and opened his tent to see Ghost lying in front of his tent.

''Good morning, boy'' Jon said before giving the wolf a quick pet.

Jon got up and grabbed his sword before making his way to the woods. This was his usual routine. Everyday was the same for him. But it didn't matter to him because his thoughts were always with her. Everyone noticed that Jon hadn't been the same since he returned. But he never talked about it, to anyone. Not even Tormund, who was his closest friend nowadays. Maybe his only friend. The Seven Kingdoms had been peaceful ever since Daenerys was killed, or so they thought. No one had tried to start a war and all the people seemed happier than before. The past didn't seem to hunt them as much as it used to. But this wasn't the same for Jon, because he knew she was out there, somewhere. He just didn't know where.

Jon hadn't seen his family since his last encounter with Sansa in Winterfell. Deep in his heart he always longed for one day to return home. But he knew that would never be possible. That was his curse after what he had done to Daenerys.

Jon his thoughts were interrupted by one of the wildlings who approached him from behind. It was a woman called Igya. ''Good morning'' she said with a smile.

Jon turned around and greeted Igya with the hint of a smile, something he didn't do often.

''You ready for todays hunt?'' she asked him.

Jon nodded at the woman ''As always.''

Igya nodded at him and walked besides him into the woods, meeting up with Tormund and the rest of the Wildlings.

Their hunt was finished about four hours later and Jon left everyone behind to go check up on Rhaegar. Because of the failure of his quest he had no other chose than to take Rhaegar back with him beyond the wall. The Wildlings weren't too happy about it, but they finally agreed with Jon, to keep Rhaegar close when they started to notice the benefits of having a dragon close.

But deep down Jon knew it was just a matter of time before he would see her again. He knew that their paths were bound to cross again.


	3. Truth be told

…

**In Kingslanding.**

Daenerys tried to sneak out of the inn, not trying to attract any attention to herself, but she failed miserably. Daenerys' cloak got stuck behind the door, and a man walked towards her to help her out. Daenerys tried to remain calm but she knew she couldn't be discover by anyone. It was the best for her safety if everyone thought she was dead. This gave her an advantage for her to take the city back when she was ready. That was the same reason why she left Drogon behind. She didn't want to risk getting captured. A knife in her heart once was enough.

''Ma'am let me help you'' a man said politely to Daenerys, while trying to get her cloak loose.

Daenerys nodded at the man but didn't say a word. She tried to look down, so he wouldn't recognize her.

The man grabbed his knife from his pocket and cut Daenerys her cloak loose ''All done'' he said with a smile. ''May I introduce myself?'' the man asked a bit embarrassed, while trying to get Daenerys' attention.

''Of course'' Daenerys said a bit stiff. She didn't like that the man was seeking attention from her. It was the last thing she wanted right now.

''I'm Ser Bronn of the Blackwater'' the man said proudly.

It only took a second for Daenerys to realize that this was the man Tyrion had been talking to earlier. She took a deep breath before trying to respond. But was interrupted by the man who continued talking.

''Can a man know your name as well, my lady?'' the man asked curiously.

''I'm sorry but I got to go'' Daenerys said all of a sudden. She left Bronn behind without answering. Daenerys ran out of the main street and tried to get out of the area as soon as possible.

She left the city as soon as she could to go back to Drogon. She knew she was going to Naath, also called the Isle of Butterflies, to meet up with the Unsullied. She didn't exactly know how she was going to tell Greyworm what happened to her and how she came back to life. She didn't even know herself why. The only thing she knew was what the priestess had told her about the real enemy that needed to be defeated. But Daenerys had no idea who the priestess had been talking about.

It took about a day for Daenerys to arrive at the place she left Drogon behind. It was a relieve when she saw her dragon safe.

Daenerys took of her cloak and walked towards Drogon before mounting him. They flew off as fast as they could towards Naath.

One thing that didn't leave Daenerys' mind, was what Tyrion had told Bronn. Something about Jon having a dragon as well. Daenerys had no idea where Jon had gotten a dragon from, but she knew she had to find out where the dragon came from because as far as she knew Drogon was the only dragon left. Rhaegal and Viserion both died in battle.

…

**Beyond the wall.**

Evening hit when Jon and the rest of the wildings sat down for diner. It was the same as usual. They ate what they could fine. This evening it was meat mixed with berries. Jon had found a deer in the forest when they were hunting and it had provided just enough for everyone to be fed for the day.

When Jon finished his diner he left the group behind and retreated to his tent to get some alone time. Ever since the discovery about Daenerys he had felt lost. He was trying to find out how it was possible that Daenerys came back from the death as well. What Jon found even more ironic that they both died from a knife to the heart and came back the same way, resurrected by a priestess that were following the Lord of Light.

Jons thought were interrupted by Rhaegar who sought his attention. The dragon was small enough to fit in Jons tent. Rhaegar sat down next to Jon and fell asleep beside him. Jon looked at the dragon with admiration and smiled for a second. He was mesmerized by the beauty of dragons. He knew it was his Targaryen side that felt the connection with Rhaegar.

Jon woke up the next morning by a familiar voice. He knew it was Igya. The girl he had grown pretty close with ever since he joined Tormund and the others beyond the wall. Igya was about the same age as Jon and they got along pretty well. It was a relieve to Jon to have someone to talk too besides Tormund.

''Jon, are you awake?'' Igya asked softly. Not wanting to wake up the rest of the camp.

Jon stood up and opened up his tent to see Igya stand in front of him with her bow in her hands.

''I am'' Jon said with a hint of a smile. But his smile disappeared just as quickly when he started to feel guilty.

Igya noticed Jons sudden change of behavior but decided not to bring it up ''Wanna go for a hunt?'' she asked, trying to distract Jon from whatever was on his mind.

''Yes, sounds fun'' he said, before gesturing for Igya to lead the way.

The two of them returned from the hunting trip about two hours later. They decided to stop by a near lake. It was a beautiful frozen lake surrounded by a waterfall. It reminded Jon of the waterfall he had shown to Daenerys, the waterfall where he used to hunt as a kid.

Every time Jon thought of something, it always brought him back to her. She was always on his thoughts. The guilt, the pain had become even worse knowing she was out there, probably all by herself. All he wanted was to be with her. Which he knew as absurd because he was the person who had killed her.

Igya noticed that Jon was distracted ''Jon, are you okay?'' she asked, not trying to overstep her boundaries.

Jon was suddenly pulled back to reality ''Sorry, what were you saying?'' he asked a bit embarrassed.

Igya chuckled at the sight of how flustered Jon was ''I was asking if you're okay'' she said with the biggest grin on her face.

Jon faced Igya and gave her a hint of a smile before looking away again ''I think so'' he said.

''I don't think you are, Jon. You seem so distracted all the time. Are you thinking about, her?'' Igya asked carefully.

Jon didn't expect for Igya to start talking about Daenerys. He tried to hold himself together because he didn't want to bother someone else with his problems. He knew he didn't deserve that. But something about Igya made him want to talk about it. He knew he could trust her so he decided to answer truthfully. ''Yes'' Jon said before taking a deep breath.

''What kind of person was she?'' Igya asked curious.

''Daenerys, was the most beautiful person I've ever met. She had this contagious smile that would made you smile. She could light up the whole room with her presence. Something about her was mesmerizing. I remember my first meeting with her well. It was inside the Keep of Dragonstone. She was sitting on the throne and I walked in. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew she had a lot to offer to people. She was smart, fearless, and had a good heart. But somewhere along the way something went wrong. I think it was the fact that she lost a lot of people that she cared about. I knew that, and yet I couldn't give her the support I should've given her. I was too distracted about the fact that I just found who my real parents were. But by being so distracted myself I never paid attention to how she was feeling. Went I finally found out, I was too late. She already went to a dark place and I thought she was going to destroy half of Westeros. So I..'' Jon tried to finish his sentence without showing his emotions but it was no use.

Tears started to form in Jons eyes. His chest felt heavy and painful, his heartbeat was racing faster every second. This was the first time that he had allowed himself to share his pain with someone else. He didn't think he deserved to feel this pain, let alone share it.

Igya comforted Jon until he calmed down. ''Jon, it's okay to feel this pain. It's part of grieving. You loved her a lot, didn't you? she asked.

Jon gulped away the last bit of his tears before facing Igya. He nodded at her ''Yes. I still do'' he admitted. But he knew he had no right to love Daenerys. Let alone even think about her.

''She sounded like an intriguing person'' Igya admitted.

''She really was. But enough about the dragon Queen. We should go back to camp. I think everyone will wanna eat something'' Jon said before getting up to prepare for their walk back.

…

**In Naath.**

Daenerys arrived in Naath about two weeks later. She had taken her time to arrive because she didn't want to come unprepared. She knew that Greyworm thought that she was gone. In the mean time she did find out where Greyworm and the other unsullied were staying. It was in a small town near the beach, where they decided to settle down.

Daenerys made her way into the town when she saw the beauty of Naath all around her. She remembered her conversation with Missandei well. Missandei used to tell her stories about the beautiful beaches of the Isle of Naath, what used to be her home. Daenerys missed her best friend every day, and being here was hard for her. Because everywhere she went, she was reminded that her best friend was gone forever. Killed by Cersei.

Daenerys stopped in front of the house where she knew Greyworm was staying. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before knocking on the door. No one answered, so she decided to knock again.

All of a sudden the door swung open. Daenerys saw Greyworm standing in the doorway.

''Hello'' Daenerys said with a smile on her face.

Greyworm was completely in shock to see Daenerys standing in front of him ''my Queen?''

Daenerys nodded before taking of her cloak so Greyworm could see her face. Daenerys saw all kind of emotions on Greyworm his face, surprise, happiness and mixed with sadness.

''How's this possible?'' he asked. Trying to understand how it was possible that Daenerys was alive.

''I don't even know myself'' Daenerys admitted. ''But yet here I am'' she added.

Greyworm gave Daenerys a hint of a smile before gesturing for her to come inside. Daenerys accepted his invitation and walked inside the house.

They walked into the kitchen, it was small but cozy. There was just enough space for the two of them to sit down and talk.

Daenerys sat down and Greyworm sat down across from here. Still looking at Daenerys with complete shock in his face.

''My queen. I'm so glad to see you'' he said.

''It's good to see you as well. Greyworm, what happened in Kings Landing?'' Daenerys asked.

Greyworm looked away for a second before answering ''As you know we let Jon Snow through to talk to you. We thought you would be fine so we let you two be. Not knowing what he would do to you, my queen. When I walked towards the remains of the throne room to check on you. You were gone my queen, except for a spot filled with blood. Jon Snow was there as well. In that second I knew he had hurt you. He even admitted that. Jon was al teared up but we arrested him right away. After word had come out that you were killed, there was a council formed and they choose the new king, Bran the Broken. I tried to get justice for you by getting Jon executed but they didn't give in. Instead they banished Jon Snow.''

''Who decided to make Bran king?'' Daenerys asked, a bit angry. But she tried to remain calm. She didn't want to get lost in her rage.

''Tyrion'' Greyworm said.

''I don't understand why they would choose, Bran'' Daenerys admitted.

Greyworm shrug his shoulders ''I didn't understand either. But the only king or queen I follow, is you'' Greyworm said proudly.

''But what about this place?'' Daenerys asked. She didn't want to force Greyworm to fight for her again. She wanted to change her ways.

''I want to fight for you, my queen. So let me'' He said convincing.

Daenerys nodded ''Al right. If that's what you really want. But I meant what I said back in Kings Landing, you're my master of war.''

''One question my queen. How did you come back?'' Greyworm asked curiously.

''Drogon flew me to Asshai. A red priestess resurrected me'' Daenerys admitted.

Greyworm noticed the uneasiness in Daenerys her facial expression when she talked about her resurrection so he decided to drop the subject. He smiled proudly at Daenerys.

''Let's get the rest of the unsullied'' he said.

…

**Six months later beyond the wall.**

***What happened in those six months will be explained by flashbacks in the upcoming chapters. **

Jon sat down in the snow, trying to take in the beauty of his surroundings when he noticed a shadow forming on the ground in front of him. He looked up and saw a big dragon making his way down. Jon noticed the familiarity in the dragons look and he knew that it was Drogon.

Jon was about to get up but was stopped by Drogon who landed right in front of him. The dragon growled loudly at him. Jon looked away, trying not to piss off Drogon. But Drogon stopped growling at him when Jon noticed a silver haired girl stop him ''It's okay'' Daenerys whispered.

Jon stared in disbelief at Daenerys who was walking towards him. She was as beautiful as he could remember. Jon wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say, because no words would be right.

''Jon Snow'' Daenerys said, with a serious tone in her voice.

''Dany..'' Jon mumbled softly. Trying to remain as calm as possible. But he know it was no use because Daenerys had already noticed the uneasy shift in his body right away.

Daenerys walked towards him until she was just a few inches away from him. She didn't say a word, but the look in her eyes said everything. Her eyes were filled with pain.

Jon looked Daenerys right in her eyes and tried to hold himself together. He almost did until he noticed a big wound appearing from above her robe, showing the exact place where he had stabbed her.

Daenerys took a deep breath before interrupting the awkward silence between them. She stared right into his brown eyes that were filled with guilt. His once big, sparkly eyes were now replaced with remorse, hurt and pain. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Daenerys scrapped her throat.

''Jon. We need to talk'' she said.

''What is it?'' Jon asked awkwardly. He didn't know what to expect of Daenerys.

''I found out the truth about why I was brought back'' Daenerys said cutting right to the chase.

This drew back Jons attention and he stared at Daenerys ''What?'' he asked.

''Jon, I really, really wanna make you suffer for what you did to me. I'd want to kill you in a heartbeat if I'm being honest, but that's not what I'm here for. I need your help bringing down the greatest threat yet'' Daenerys said, trying to get him to understand.

''I don't get it. The Seven Kingdoms are finally at peace!'' Jon said feeling suspicious. He didn't trust Daenerys.

''No that's not true, Jon. I finally understand why everything happened in the past. Everything, including you killing me. Don't you get it? Who is the one person who sees everything? Who can manipulate everything to his will? Who somehow became king of the Six kingdoms'' Daenerys tried to explain, but she noticed the distrust Jon had towards her.

''My brother would never do that!'' Jon spat out.

Daenerys took a deep breath before answering Jon ''Your brother is not here anymore, Jon. It's the three eyed raven. Not Bran'' she explained.

''How do you even know this?'' Jon asked.

''The priestess in Asshai told me something about the biggest threat yet. I didn't know what it was until I went back to Kings Landing to get all the information I needed.''

''How do I know you are telling the truth?'' Jon asked.

Jon looked at Daenerys and saw the rage rising in her eyes for just a second but he saw it disappear just as quickly. It was something he hadn't seen before, it was like she more control over her emotions than before.

''How do you do that?'' he asked out of the blue.

''Do, what?'' Daenerys asked confused.

''Control your anger'' Jon stated. ''I've seen your rage before. Back in Kings Landing. You couldn't control yourself and that's why you burnt the city to the ground.''

Daenerys felt a pain inside of herself, but she knew there was no excuse for what she had done back in Kings Landing. ''What I did, was wrong. But I had lost so much that I didn't feel like it would ever stop. The moment I asked you to join me was never to lay waste to Westeros. I wanted to rule with you, because you were the one to keep me sane, Jon. I loved you.'' Daenerys admitted.

''I get it if you don't trust me. But you once asked me to put my trust in you, a stranger. Now put your trust in me. Jon, your brother is planning something big, and I can't stop him without your help. So please, trust me'' Daenerys said, trying to convince Jon.


	4. Defining the future

''I don't know if I can trust you'' Jon admitted to Daenerys. He had been careful with trusting people ever since Kings Landing.

Daenerys took a deep breath before finding the right words to say to Jon. ''I trusted you even though you told your family who your parents really were. I knew this back in Kings Landing Jon, yet I let you close to me. I wanted to give you another chance, to rule together, but that was when you stabbed me in the heart. I think I should be the one distrusting you if we're going to talk about trust'' Daenerys said with a raw emotion in her voice.

This hit Jon instantly. He knew she was right. Jon realized that the only thing Daenerys ever wanted was to be together. In return, he killed her. Jon didn't know how to answer to Daenerys and looked away trying to cope with the information he just got from Daenerys.

Daenerys noticed the change in Jons behavior and took a few steps towards him. ''Jon, you have to learn to live with yourself. Otherwise this will kill you, piece by piece, until there's just a glimpse of you left. That's not worth it'' she said to him.

Jon shook his head still facing away from Daenerys. ''That's my punishment'' he admitted.

''I have to live with what I did, and I will carry that with me for the rest of my days. It's my fate'' he added.

Daenerys shook her head before carefully putting her hands on his cheeks. She felt the tension rising in her body because she hadn't been close with him for so long, but she decided to put her own feelings aside for the moment.

''You are Aegon Targaryen. Your fate isn't to get lost in the past. Your fate is to restore our house. I believe that, Jon. I know it's your path to follow. It's why you were brought back in the first place. If there's one thing I know, it's that we all have a part to play. My part was to bring you closer to your Targaryen side, because you need to be able to embrace both sides of yourself, to fully accept yourself for who you are. So, even though I really want to hurt you. I am telling you to forgive yourself. What's done is done. You can't go back, Jon. Despite what you did, you're still you. So please, I'm begging you. Let the past go'' Daenerys said, practically begging him.

''It doesn't feel right'' Jon admitted while tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

''It killed me for so long, knowing that I would never see you again. And then you showed up in Dragonstone out of nowhere. That made me realize even more about what I did, was never the right way to fix things. I should've been there for you when you lost the people closest to you. I knew it was the moment you needed me the most. Yet I wasn't there. I am truly sorry about that, Dany. I really am'' Jon said between his tears, looking down in her eyes.

Daenerys looked at Jon with the hint of a smile. She was taken back to the past for a second. She almost leaned in to kiss Jon until she was taken back by to the moment he had last kissed her. It was the moment he stabbed her. Daenerys took a deep breath and looked away.

Jon noticed the uneasiness of Daenerys. He didn't know what to say so he took a step away from her ''I really am sorry, Dany'' he said again. Hoping that would change something.

''That doesn't change what happened. It doesn't change what you were willing to do'' Daenerys admitted, she just wanted to let Jon know how she felt about his betrayal. ''But I just want so save this land for the last time and after that my part is done. So I can finally have my peace.''

Jon just nodded at Daenerys before answering ''Where do we even begin?'' he asked.

''We need to go to Kings Landing'' Daenerys said. ''I've got a plan'' she added.

Jon nodded and finally agreed with Daenerys ''Al right. Let the way'' he said jokingly.

Daenerys sighed before leading the way towards Drogon before climbing on his back.

Jon walked towards Drogon and saw Daenerys sitting on his back.

Jon hesitated if he should approach Drogon because the last time he had seen the dragon was when he killed Daenerys back in Kings Landing. ''Ehm..'' Jon mumbled.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' he added, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Daenerys chuckled at the sight of Jon doubting whether he should climb on Drogons back or not. ''It was nice meeting you, Jon Snow. We'll know soon enough if he'll like it'' she said teasingly.

Jon looked a bit annoyed at Daenerys but decided to give it a go and climbed on Drogon. To his surprise the dragon let him.

Drogon was about to fly off when Rhaegar appeared and flew right towards Jon. Jon chuckled at the sight of his dragon.

Daenerys was totally taken by surprise and looked with awe at Jons dragon. ''He's beautiful'' she said to Jon while focusing on Rhaegar.

''He really is'' Jon said proudly. ''He reminded me of Drogon the minute I found him'' he added.

Daenerys agreed ''It wouldn't surprise me if it was Drogons. They look pretty much the same'' she admitted.

''Where did you find him?'' Daenerys asked curiously. She wanted to know everything about the dragon Jon had found because she knew that if there were more out there they wouldn't be safe.

''I'll tell you when we reach Kings Landing'' Jon said, reassuring Daenerys that he would tell her everything later.

Daenerys nodded and gave Drogon the signal. Drogon flew off right away followed by Rhaegar.

…

**Six months ago in Naath.**

Daenerys followed Greyworm to the other Unsullied. Most of them had chosen to live in the wilderness, it was that they preferred. Only a few choose to live in a house, Greyworm was one of them. Daenerys knew she wanted to give everyone a choose to help her take back Kings Landing. She didn't want to force anyone. Especially since they thought she had died.

Daenerys and Greyworm arrived at the base camp about an hour later. The Unsullied noticed Greyworm approaching and greeted him right away. Daenerys had her face covered with her cloak so no one recognized her. She didn't want to scare anyone. She knew she had a lot to explain about how she was even alive.

Luckily for her, Greyworm did most of the talking. He walked to the middle of the camp and asked for everyone's attention. ''Could everyone please gather around?'' Greyworm yelled out loud.

The unsullied quickly formed a circle around Greyworm and gestured at him to speak.

''I've got something important to tell everyone. Back in Kings Landing we lost our cause to fight. We didn't have anyone to fight for! But brothers I bring you news of our queen. She has returned to us!'' Greyworm said with a serious tone in his voice. He turned around to face Daenerys and nodded at her.

Daenerys took a deep breath before revealing her face to the Unsullied. Everyone fell quiet for a second when they saw their queen standing in front of them. But that was only for a second, after that they started to cheer loudly.

The sight of the unsullied cheering for Daenerys made her happy. It proved to her that some people still believed in her despite everything that has happened. Daenerys took a deep breath before speaking ''I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I am sorry I was gone for the time being. And I am sorry I wasn't able to keep the city. But I promise you this, if you choose to follow me, we'll take back the city and help break the wheel forever'' Daenerys said proudly.

The unsullied didn't even doubt their queen for a second and they kneeled down right away. Showing their loyalty towards Daenerys. Greyworm did the same and bowed down in front of Daenerys ''My queen, let me serve you once again'' he asked.

Daenerys nodded and gestured for him to rise ''You'll be my master of war'' Daenerys said proudly.

Greyworm nodded and stood up before turning around to face the rest of the unsullied ''Let's get ready to sail back towards Westeros'' he ordered.

…

**Beyond the wall, about six months ago.**

Jon just returned from his usual hunt when he saw riders approaching the Wildling camp. He recognized the banners from the riders right away. The riders held a flag with the direwolf symbol on it. Jon was surprised to see riders beyond the wall. He walked towards the riders to greet them.

''Good afternoon'' Jon said, being polite.

The riders looked at Jon before dismounting ''Jon Snow?'' one of the riders asked.

Jon nodded at the man standing in front of him ''Yes, sir?'' he asked surprised. He had no idea why they were here. Last time he had seen someone of his family, it was Sansa in the godswoods.

''We're send here to escort you to Winterfell'' the man said with a serious tone in his voice.

''Why?'' Jon asked. He had no idea why he was being summoned to Winterfell. He was banished so he didn't know how it was useful for him to go back beyond the wall.

''Kings orders'' the man said.

''So, in other words I have no choice?'' he asked a bit annoyed.

One of the men nodded at Jon ''You better get your stuff and come with us'' he said with a threatening voice.

Jon sighed before agreeing ''fine. Give me a minute.''

Jon left the man behind who were waiting for him to grab his stuff. He walked to his tent and grabbed his sword from the ground along with the dagger Daenerys had thrown to him the day he saw in Dragonstone. Jon decided to take Rhaegar with him as well.

Rhaeger flew on Jons shoulder. Jon walked back towards the men with the dragon. They were obviously taken by surprise to see Jon with a dragon.

''What's that?'' one of the man screamed out in horror. It was obvious that they weren't used to a dragon.

Jon chuckled at the mans reaction ''It appears you've never seen a dragon before'' Jon said with a grin.

The man looked annoyed at Jon but decided to ignore his comment. ''Let's go. I want to be back at Castle Black before nightfall.''

Jon nodded and was about to leave when Tormund, Igya and Ghost approached him.

Igya saw the riders and looked suspicious at them. She was about to grab her sword, but Jon gestured for her to put her sword away.

''What are these tiny people doing here?'' Tormund asked a bit jokingly. Obviously mocking the height of the two man.

''We're here on orders of the King'' the man said.

''Well, then you're in the wrong place'' Tormund spat out. ''We don't have a king'' he added.

Jon smiled at his friend but gestured for him to stop talking. He didn't want any trouble for anyone ''Tormund, Igya, take care of Ghost for me, will ya?'' Jon asked.

They both nodded at Jon. Not saying another word.

Jon looked at his wolf before kneeling down in front of him. He gave Ghost a quick pet before getting up and turning around to follow the man to Winterfell.

…

**In Kingslanding, six months ago.**

Bronn had just left the Inn behind, where he spend most of time. He was about to attend another council meeting. He had found the meetings dull and didn't really like attending them if he was being honest. The only thing he found interesting about the meetings was the fact that he was finally the master of Coins, meaning he finally had the power over a lot of money. Something that was always promised to him.

But he wanted to talk to Tyrion before the meeting. About something that had been bothering for a few days now. The mysterious girl he had met in the inn couldn't leave his mind. Something about her didn't seem quite right. But he didn't know what it was.

It was about 15 minutes later when Tyrion showed up. Bronn walked towards Tyrion.

''Can we talk in private?'' Bronn asked, trying to hide his worry about the girl. Maybe he was delusional, he wasn't sure but he wanted to share his worries with someone else.

''Of course'' Tyrion said.

The two of them walked towards the table and sat down. No one else had arrived yet so they had the entire space to themselves.

''What is it?'' Tyrion asked. He had seen the worried look on Bronns face right away.

''There's something that happened. Maybe I am crazy, but I can't get it out of my head'' Bronn admitted.

''Enlighten me'' Tyrion said with a curious look on his face. He wanted to know what Bronn was talking about.

''Do you remember the last time when we met up in the inn to talk?'' Bronn asked.

Tyrion nodded and gestured at Bronn to continue his story.

''Well, do you remember that woman whose cloak got stuck by the exit of the inn?''

''Ehm, no'' Tyrion said a bit embarrassed. ''What about that woman?'' he added. Not even knowing what Bronn was talking about.

''Well..this might sound crazy but I think it was Daenerys Targaryen'' Bron admitted, even though he knew it made no sense what he said. He knew that Daenerys got killed by Jon Snow a few months ago.

Tyrion couldn't even keep a straight face and laughed out loud by the delusion of Bronn.

''She's dead'' he said between his laughter.

''I know. I know. I was probably too drunk to notice'' Bronn said, trying to change subject. But he wasn't about to let it go that easily. He had a gut feeling this would come back in the future.

…

**At winterfell, about 5 months ago.**

Jon arrived at Winterfell about two weeks later. It had been a pretty long trip for him. But he was relieved to see the gates of his once called home. But it didn't feel like that anymore.

Something about Winterfell didn't feel right. Maybe it was the memories that he had associated with the place, or the fact that Sansa had betrayed his trust back when he told her about his true parentage. Either way, he couldn't wait to go back beyond the wall.

Jon was interrupted by two guards who were waiting at the gates to escort Jon right towards the Godswoods where Sansa was waiting for him.

Jon followed the man and was led back to the woods where he saw Sansa standing in front of the tree just like last time. This time she was facing Jon and gave him a hint of a smile until she saw the dragon sitting on Jons shoulder.

''Your grace'' Jon said greeting Sansa before stopping just a few steps away from her.

Sansa gestured for the guards to leave them alone. ''Jon'' Sansa said.

''Why am I here?'' Jon asked, wanting to know the reason why he was brought to Winterfell in the first place.

''We have to talk some things through'' Sansa said with a serious tone in her voice.

''I don't think there's much to talk about. I am banished, I am living out my life behind the wall. Just like I was told to do'' Jon said. Not even knowing what Sansa wanted from him.

''Bran and I agree that the dragon is a danger to us all'' Sansa said, before pointing at Rhaegar who was sitting on Jons shoulder.

The dragon growled at Sansa, somehow feeling the tension between her and Jon.

''He is not a danger'' Jon snapped at Sansa. ''He's just a small dragon. He hasn't done anything wrong!''

''Jon. We both know what happened the last time a Targaryen had a dragon'' Sansa blurred out.

''That's not fair. I'm not responsible for the destruction of Kings Landing. Neither is Rhaegar'' Jon admitted. He knew that his dragon had nothing to do with the fact that Drogon had burned down a lot of Kings Landing. To be honest he still didn't know what made Daenerys do it in the first place. She never explained it to him.

''But he will grow up, being a danger to all of humanity'' Sansa said, not changing her opinion about Rhaegar.

''No, he's not'' Jon said a bit annoyed. Trying to remain calm.

''Jon, I don't think you really have a saying in this. We think the world is better of without dragons. So you have a choice, kill him yourself, or we will'' Sansa demanded.

Jon shook his head. He knew he would never let any touch Rhaegar. Not after he had felt how it was to bond with a dragon. In the past he had bonded with Rhaegal, Daenerys her dragon. But not in the same way he had a connection with Rhaegar.

**Meanwhile at Kings Landing (same time as the conversation between Jon and Sansa)**

*this part might be a bit confusing. But it's about Bran warging into Sansa to manipulate Sansa against Jon. Bran knows the danger that Rhaegar will form in the future. That's why he wants the dragon gone.

Tyrion had been Brans hand of the king for some time now but he never got used to the fact that Brans eyes would turn white meaning he was somewhere else. It sometimes scared him that a boy his age had this much power, being the three eyed raven at first, and now king as well.

Tyrion was sitting on his chair, awkwardly, waiting for Bran to return. He was distracted but was pulled back to reality when Bran started talking ''I'm back'' Bran said in a serious voice.

Tyrion looked to his side and faced Bran ''Welcome back, your grace.''

''Thank you. So let's begin our meeting'' he said while still looking at Tyrion.

''You look happy, your grace'' Tyrion noticed the smile Bran had on his face for a second. Not knowing what it meant. Bran was very hard to read when it came to facial expressions.

''Thank you. I just made sure we have one less enemy in the future'' Bran said, trying to convince Tyrion that he had done something right.

Tyrion didn't know what Bran was really planning. But he never sought anything behind it. He trusted Brans instinct.


	5. Truth

**At Winterfell 5 months ago.**

''You can't expect me to kill my dragon!'' Jon growled out in anger. He was furious at Sansa for thinking he would ever kill Rhaegar. Jon had been tolerant despite Sansas behavior and her betrayal but he was done. She crossed the lone by saying he had to get rid of the dragon.

Sansa looked with an annoyed face at Jon. She didn't agree with him and wasn't about to let it go. ''It's safer for the North!'' she said with a serious tone in her voice. She had seen with her own eyes what dragons had done to Kings Landing. She wasn't about to let any other dragon do that to the North. It was her responsibility to let the North be a safe and stable independent kingdom.

''Is that all you care about?'' Jon spat out. He looked with disgust at his sister. He did care for her a lot, but he couldn't understand why she was so persistent in getting rid of Rhaegar.

''What did you just say?'' Sansa said shocked. She looked hurt at Jon. The last thing she expected was for him to disobey. Especially since she and Bran saved his life when he was about to get executed for killing the dragon Queen.

''You do realize you are talking to your Queen, right?'' Sansa asked.

Jon looked up and faced Sansa before answering her with complete honesty ''The way I see it is that you're not my queen. No one is. I live beyond the wall where your rules don't apply. So whether you want to get rid of Rhaegar or not, is not really your decision to make until he crosses the wall. As long as he stays North you or Bran can't lay a finger on him'' Jon said with a smirk, realizing the benefits of being exiled to live beyond the wall.

Sansa didn't know how to react to Jon because she knew he was right. ''The minute he crosses the border he'll be killed'' Sansa said warning Jon.

Jon looked away because he was trying to control his anger. He never wanted to fight with Sansa but ever since she told Tyrion about his true parentage behind his back he felt betrayed by her. ''You know, sister. I've been trying to stay calm, but this is crazy. You can't just ask me to kill an innocent creature that hasn't hurt anyone. He's not going to burn down any cities because I'll be his rider.''

''It appears your Targaryen side really evolved since the last time I saw you'' Sansa said. Noticing the change in Jons behavior. She didn't like it but it wasn't up to her to control it. By sending Jon to the wall they had already dealt with the threat linked to his parentage. Him, being the true heir to the Iron Throne.

''I'm done here. I'm going home'' Jon said before turning around to leave Sansa behind, while taking Rhaegar back with him. He didn't respond to Sansa. He was done and he just wanted to get his dragon safely beyond the wall.

…

**5 months ago, at Dragonstone.**

Daenerys and the unsullied had been sailing for about a month until they finally arrived at Dragonstone. Daenerys felt nervous about returning to the place where a lot had happened. This place connected her with a lot of happy memories but also with sad ones. It was the place where she had met Jon. She remembered it well. He walked into the throne room with his advisor, Ser Davos.

Something about him was special and she felt it right away. What really caught her attention was the fact that Ser Davos told in a rush about how Jon took a knife in the heart for his people. Daenerys never knew what he meant with that until he saw his scars. That was all the proof she needed. But now, she carried the same proof with her. A scar left behind from the place where Jon had stabbed her right in the heart. The wound never really properly healed and Daenerys saw the irony in that. Because ever since she was brought back she felt like she hadn't either.

The past was hunting her and she knew it all to well. Ever since the meeting with Jon at Dragonstone after her resurrection she felt unsure about her past. She realized that she had been wrong about a lot. She knew it was something she would carry with her forever.

She didn't want to be queen of the ashes anymore. She wanted to rise from them and make the world a better place, without the violence. Just like a phoenix, dying when it's time, but coming back from its own ashes, living a whole new life.

Daenerys was pulled back to reality when Greyworm approached her to let her know they were ready to go to land. Daenerys nodded at Greyworm. But before she followed him she looked up to the sky and saw Drogon flying above the fleet. It made her happy to see that he was okay.

Daenerys was brought to shore by the rowing boats. They finally reached the beach about 15 minutes later. She got out and set her first steps onto the sand, just like she had done the first time she came to Westeros. But this time it felt completely different. This time it felt like a second chance in life, because she knew it was. She was giving a second chance to right her wrongs and fight for what was right.

Daenerys and the unsullied made way to the keep. They opened up the gates and made their way up to the stairs towards the throne room. It hadn't been that long since Daenerys had been there. The last time she was on Dragonstone was when she confronted Jon.

Daenerys' thoughts were interrupted by Greyworm ''Your grace, what do you want us to do?

'' he asked, awaiting orders.

Daenerys smiled at Greyworm ''Nothing, for now. Just rest for now. It's been a long journey'' she said reassuring.

''But what about taking back the city?'' Greyworm asked confused. He thought she wanted to attack right away.

''I can't take it back just yet. I need to have an overdue conversation with someone who thinks I'm dead'' Daenerys explained to Greyworm.

''Al right. My queen'' Greyworm said before nodding at Daenerys. He was about to leave when Daenerys said one more thing ''I am leaving tomorrow for Kings Landing. Don't send anyone after me. I need to do this alone.''

Greyworm turned around before nodding at Daenerys before leaving her behind in the throne room.

Daenerys felt relieved when she was alone. Being back here was a lot for her to take in. She had been thinking about Jon a lot the past month. She was shocked to see Jon in such a bad state. She knew it was not her concern to worry about it, but she still did. Even though she didn't want to. She paid the ultimate price for loving him. The price she didn't want to pay again.

…

**Jon and Daenerys travelling to Kings Landing, present time.**

''Let's stop for the night'' Daenerys suggested to Jon. She knew they all needed their space as much as they could get.

''Sure'' Jon said, sounding pretty distant. He was distracted by his thoughts and Daenerys noticed this. There was this awkward tension between them and she didn't know how to address it. They had been talking to each other, but not truly saying what they wanted to say.

Jon sat down on the ground clearly looking distracted. He was lost in his thoughts but Daenerys knew they had to break this ''icy tension'' because they needed to work together to fight Bran.

Daenerys sat down across from ''Jon? Can we talk?'' she asked.

Jon looked up to face her for a second and nodded at her.

Daenerys took a deep breath while she was trying to find the right words ''Why did you do it?'' she blurred out. She felt the emotion rising the moment she was thinking about the fact that he had killed her. Jon noticed this as well and looked away the moment he the hurt in her eyes again.

''I was afraid you were going to destroy half of Westeros'' Jon admitted. He didn't know what else to say to her. It wasn't like he could find the right excuse for killing her. She hadn't even had a trial, or a moment to say what happened. She died in a matter of seconds. In his hands.

Daenerys felt the tension rise in her body and tried to held back her tears. But it was no use. She felt her lips trembling, her heartbeat rising, and her breathing quickening. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they dripped down along side her cheeks.

Jon looked at Daenerys and saw her whole body shaking. He tried to hold himself together for her. Jon stood up from his place and sat down next to Daenerys. He put an arm her before pulling her in for a hug. It was the first time that Daenerys didn't fight his touch and she embraced the hug right away. She put down her head on his shoulders and let all her pain out.

''Why..? Just tell me please..?'' Daenerys mumbled between her tears. She wanted to know the reason that had driven Jon into killing her. She never fully understood his motives and that was killing her inside.

''Dany..'' Jon said with a raw emotion in his voice. He practically begged her to not talk about it. It killed him to know what she was going through. He never wanted to make her suffer. That was never Jons intention. But he knew things didn't turn out that way. Because here they were, together. In each other's arms, falling apart over the past.

''We should've stayed by that waterfall'' Jon admitted. He tried to keep himself together but it was no use. He let all of his pain in and let the tears flow as well.

Daenerys faced Jon and saw his tears as well. She reached for his cheek and wiped away a tear with her finger.

''We can always go back'' she whispered to him.

Jon chuckled for a second between his tears. Hearing this from here gave him hope for the first time in forever. Hope, that maybe he could move past all the pain and focus on a better future, with her in it.

Daenerys smiled back at him between her tears. This was the first time for her as well since six months that she felt some kind of happiness. She knew Jon and her had a lot to work out, more then they'd like to admit, but she knew this was a start.

Jon was about to say something else but was distracted by Daenerys' her scar he saw just above her robe. He looked away after a few seconds because he couldn't face it.

''I'll tell you what happened'' he said out of the blue. While trying to dry his tears.

This took Daenerys by surprise and she looked up at him. She calmed down as well and scooched over to sit next to Jon again.

Jon took a deep breath before he started talking ''After you burned down Kings Landing I confronted you about the innocent who were being slaughtered by the unsullied. You told me that no one would have a choose whether they should die or not. In that moment I was afraid you were going to kill everyone who would come on your path. I didn't want innocent people to die. I talked to Tyrion before and he said that I was the only to have a choice. And I choose to end your life. Because I thought, in that moment you would've destroyed everyone. But I was wrong. I knew that deep in my heart but I made the choice anyway. I knew I would have to live with that the rest of my life. But I knew that was my burden to bear. I would bear it if it meant that he Kingdoms would be safe. But now I realize I was just being manipulated. I was just a pone in his game, wasn't I?'' Jon asked.

Daenerys was shocked by Jons confession but relieved at the same. She had to know the truth in order to move past that. She knew, and had learned in the past six months that she had to become someone else in order to truly break the wheel forever. That started by killing Brandon Stark, who had warged into people to manipulate their minds for his benefit.


	6. What now

**About 5 months ago in Kings Landing.**

Daenerys arrived at Kings Landing about two weeks after leaving Dragonstone behind. She had decided not to travel on Drogon because she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. The time Bronn of the Blackwater had been talking to her in that inn was close enough for her.

Daenerys walked through the streets of the city when she noticed a little girl begging for food. The girl had a sadness over her that attracted Daenerys' attention. Daenerys walked up to the girl and kneeled down in front of her.

''Hello, little one'' Daenerys said softly, trying to gain the girls trust.

The girl looked up and gave Daenerys a hint of a smile ''hi..'' she said shyly.

The girl was about 7 years old and Daenerys felt terrible about how her condition was. She was so skinny that most of her bones were visible. Daenerys turned to her bag and searched for some coins and food.

She grabbed a package of dried meat and grabbed 5 pieces of gold from her coin purse before giving it to the girl. ''Here, it's for you'' Daenerys said with a smile.

The girl looked up in shock before accepting the food and money from Daenerys ''Thank you, ma'am. I don't know what to say..'' she mumbled, trying to hold back her tears from happiness.

''You don't have to say thank you'' Daenerys said to the girl. Reassuring her that she owed her nothing.

''Thanks to you I can get my brother his medicine'' the girl said with a smile.

''What about your parents?'' Daenerys asked surprised. Not knowing what happened to the girl her parents.

''My mommy and daddy died..'' the girl said while one tear started to form in the corner of her eye.

''I'm so sorry, little one'' Daenerys said, trying to comfort the girl.

''It's not your fault, lady. The fallen queen burned my parents alive..'' the girl mumbled.

The reality of what Daenerys just heard hit her like a brick. She felt sick about what the girl just told her and wanted to run away as fast as she could. Knowing she was the cause of this girls misery was a lot to take in.

The girl saw the change in Daenerys her face but didn't know what happened. So the girl just walked up to Daenerys and gave her a hug ''Thank you, kind lady'' the girl said to Daenerys before walking away from her, disappearing around the corner.

Daenerys was frozen in her place the whole time and took deep breaths, while trying to calm herself down. Tears from guilt started to form in her eyes and she couldn't hold herself together. Her body started shaking, her breath was unsteady and she let everything out. The fact that the girl hugged her was too much for. She felt sick by the idea that she had made this girl an orphan while she herself knew all too well how it was to be an orphan. Ever since Daenerys was little she had been on the run because of the fact that she was the daughter of the Mad King, and somehow she had the feeling that she did the same things her father had done. Which made her feel disgusted about herself.

Daenerys managed to pull herself together about ten minutes later. She knew she couldn't stay on the streets crying about everything that happened in the past. That was not why she was here. Seeing this girl made her realize even more that she wanted to break the wheel no matter what. She knew that was her purpose, to right her wrongs and finally find some peace.

Daenerys managed to find her way to the inn when evening hit. She wore her cloak just like the last time to not attract any attention to herself. She walked towards the bar and ordered a drink before sitting down.

She gulped away the beer as fast as she could, trying to numb her feelings. Even if it was just for a second. It was better than nothing.

Daenerys was about to order another beer when she noticed a familiar voice coming from the entrance of the inn. She turned around and saw Tyrion and Bronn walking towards the table where they were the last time.

''I'm telling you Tyrion, something is up at Dragon Stone! The unsullied were spotted sailing back to Dragonstone'' he said to Tyrion sharing his concerns.

''Maybe they want to live there. It's not like anyone lives on Dragonstone anymore. Nobody wanted that place after what happened in this city. They believe its cursed'' Tyrion said while laughing.

''It's not funny'' Bronn said with an annoyed voice. But he knew it was useless. Tyrion had gone back to drinking daily and it was hard to talk to him at all. Let alone share useful information with him.

''It is. The queen is dead, Bronn. Stop looking for clues. You look like a crazy person'' Tyrion admitted.

Bronn shook his head at Tyrion ''No. I don't buy it. Did Bran find any trace of the dragon?''

Tyrion shook his head ''No. Bran wasn't able to track down Drogon. He never found out. I guess the dragon is gone forever. The new concern is the other dragon that was found by Jon Snow. You know how dangerous a dragon can be in the hands of a Targaryen'' Tyrion said worried.

''Yes. I do. I've seen it myself'' Bronn said.

Daenerys decided not to listen in on the conversation anymore so she ordered another drink. Her plan was to confront Tyrion tonight about his betrayal. But after hearing this she didn't know it that was such a good idea after all.

After she had finished her drink she left the inn and headed towards the inner part of the city. She wanted to try to get into the keep to get more in tell on the new king. She knew she had to be careful but she wanted to try it no matter what.

Daenerys arrived at the gates of the red keep about 30 minutes later when she noticed servants loading carriages. Daenerys made her way to the servants and noticed a young girl who caught her attention.

Daenerys approached the girl ''Hello. Can I ask you something in private?'' Daenerys said.

The girl nodded and gestured for Daenerys to follow her to the back. ''What is it?'' she asked.

''I need your clothes, and your job'' Daenerys said. She wanted to get in the keep no matter what.

''I can't give you that!'' the girl said angry.

Daenerys sighed for a second before grabbing 10 gold pieces from her bag. She handed them over to the girl before she said another word ''How about now?'' she asked.

The girl grinned at Daenerys ''Now we're talking. You can have it.''

Daenerys received the clothes from the girl and dressed into them before returning to the carriages. She started to help the servants to load everything on the carriages. After they were done she followed them into the gates of the red keep towards the staff entrance.

It was about two hours later when Daenerys and the other servants were done. Most of them had left the Red Keep behind as soon as they were done. But Daenerys snuck away and she was headed upstairs, trying to find out where the king was staying.

Daenerys was about to take the stairs when she heard footsteps approaching fast. So the only thing she could do was enter a door that was on her right. Daenerys opened the door and ran into the room. To her surprise she walked into the library. She saw shelves filled with beautifully covered books.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps that stopped in front of the door. Daenerys duck down behind a bookshelf in the hope she hadn't been found.

But her hope was gone fast when she heard the door open. ''Who's there?'' a voice asked. She couldn't see who it was because most of the room was dark. She did see footsteps walking towards the table to lit up a candle.

''I know someone's here'' the man said. Trying to lure out Daenerys.

Daenerys didn't want to give in but she knew she would get caught either way. So with her cloak covering most of her face she stood up and walked into the candle light just enough so the man could see a glimpse of her.

The man turned around and sighed in relief when he saw Daenerys. ''I thought you were one of those kids again. They keep messing up the books!'' the man said, with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

''So who are you?'' the man asked surprised. Realizing that no one was allowed to enter the library at night.

Daenerys knew the voice of the man sounded familiar, so she took one more step towards the candle light when she finally knew who the man was.

''Ser Davos?'' Daenerys asked surprised.

Davos looked confused at the girl. Not knowing how she knew his name. ''That's me'' he said.

Daenerys knew she would be in trouble either way so she decided to reveal herself. She took of the cloak covering her face. Showing Davos who she really was.

Davos was in shock to see the dragon queen standing in front of him. But he got himself together pretty quickly and exactly showed a smile on his face after. ''You Targaryens are hard to kill'' he said with a grin on his face.

''It seems so'' Daenerys admitted. Knowing both she and Jon got resurrected by the lord of light.

''Why are you not surprised?'' Daenerys asked curiously.

''Well, I was there when Jon got resurrected to I'm not really impressed by seeing the death come back to live. It's actually a good thing you're here'' Davos admitted. He had seen at first hand how strange things were happening ever since Bran became king of the six kingdoms.

''Why's that?'' Daenerys asked, trying to understand what Davos was talking about.

''I can't explain it. But Jons younger brother has been doing something shady. I can feel it.''

''What do you think he's doing?'' Daenerys asked worried. Trying to find out what Davos knew.

''I think he's mind controlling people. I think he did the same to me. After your death, the lords and ladies of the important houses were gathered around to vote for a new king. Tyrion started to talk about Bran, being a good candidate out of nowhere. And after that somehow everyone voted for him, without questioning the boy for a second. I didn't want to say yes, but then my mind went black and after that the only thing I remember is him getting all the votes, including mine. So that didn't add up. Ever since I've been following the king closely. Hoping to find answers'' Davos admitted.

Daenerys knew in this second what her purpose was to fulfill. She somehow realized that Bran was the looming threat that the priestess had warned her about. If it was true Ser Davos said, no one would be safe because of the fact Bran could manipulate whoever he wanted.

''Why are you telling me this?'' Daenerys asked surprised.

Davos took a deep breath ''Because of Jon. He got banished to live beyond the wall. But I didn't agree with that. I want to see him on the throne. He's the noblest man of everyone around here and I think he would make a fine leader one day. But I do know he will never accept that. If it's true that Bran is manipulating everything, that means he's the real danger and probably means he manipulated people to get you killed as well. Which means you're at least a better person.''

''Thank you for your trust'' Daenerys said with a smile on her face. She was grateful to Davos for telling the truth to her. Daenerys now knew she had to take down the king as soon as possible. But she also knew she needed allies for that as well and she knew exactly where to find the best ally despite their differences in the past. She knew she had to find Jon.

…

**Daenerys and Jon in Kings Landing, present time.**

Daenerys had contacted Davos before hand so he could smuggle them straight intothe red keep. Jon hadn't seen Davos for a long time and was happy to see his friend, and most trusted advisor. They decided to take Rhaegar with them because Jon didn't want anything to happen with his dragon.

He had managed to snuck them in via the beach. It had been quit an adventure but they made it about two hours later.

''Thank you for helping us'' Jon said to Davos with a smile. He was glad that Davos helped him. It felt like he was the only person from his past that he could fully trust.

''Where's Bran, now?'' Daenerys asked because she wanted to confront him as fast as possible.

''At the council meeting in the library'' Davos said.

''Thanks for helping me those past few months. Your intel has been super useful.''

Davos nodded and said goodbye to the two of them before everyone went their separate ways.

Jon and Daenerys made their way into the library to confront Bran about what Davos had told them. But to there surprise they were stopped by no one other than Tyrion who saw them walking up the stairs that led to the same room Daenerys had been hiding in from Davos the night she snuck into the Red Keep.

''hold up you two!'' Tyrion said, feeling suspicious about two people lurking around.

Daenerys hold her breath. She hadn't spoken to Tyrion since he resigned as her hand before she was killed. Hearing him approach was nerve wrecking for her. She was about to lose it but suddenly she felt Jons hand reaching for hers. Daenerys opened up her hand and held Jon his hand tightly.

Jon turned around slowly to face Tyrion. Daenerys followed his move and turned around as well. The two of them weren't recognizable because of the fact that they were wearing capes, covering their head for most of it.

Tyrion looked up and when he realized who was standing in front of him he took a few steps back ''It can't be..'' he mumbled in shock.

Daenerys took of her cloak and threw it on the ground before taking a few steps towards Tyrion. She looked him in the eye and saw the realization Tyrion was having in this very moment.

''How?'' he asked in disbelief. ''Jon killed you!'' Tyrion added. Tyrion had never believed the things Bronn had been telling him. Because he never wanted to see the truth all along, and that was the fact that he had a high chance of getting killed if Daenerys was ever to return.

''Yes. He did'' Daenerys said with an icy tone in her voice. ''Yet, here I am'' she added.

Jon decided to take of his cloak as well and looked at Tyrion standing in front of him. ''You were the one who told me to kill her'' he growled out at Tyrion.

Tyrion knew that denying that wouldn't be smart so he nodded at Jon ''You're right. I told you to kill her because you had a choose. The innocent people of Kings Landing didn't!'' Tyrion said while looking disgusted at Daenerys.

Daenerys felt the rage rising in her body. She was just seconds away from killing Tyrion right where he was standing. But she knew it would be no use because he wasn't their priority. So instead of letting the rage consume her, she calmed down. She walked towards Tyrion and pushed him out of the way ''Stay down'' she growled before walking past him. Jon followed her but turned around to gave Tyrion a quick glance.

Daenerys kicked open the door of the library and walked into the room without any hesitation. She walked in the middle of the room and saw Bran sitting in his chair. Turned around, looking out of the window.

''You!'' Daenerys growled out in anger. She rushed towards Bran and turn him around but to her shock she saw that his eyes were all white.

Daenerys was about to say something when she heard Jon screaming from behind her.

Daenerys turned around and faced Jon. To her horror she saw Rhaegar, growling at Jon. Rhaegar opened his mouth and was about to kill Jon with dragon fire when Daenerys was just in time and pushed Jon out of the way.

''Jon!'' she screamed out.

Jon fell on the ground and saw Daenerys getting burned by his own dragon. Jon tried to get Rhaegar to stop but it didn't work. He got up and suddenly realized what was happening. He knew it was Bran.

Jon stood up and rushed towards Bran. He noticed Brans white eyes. He didn't hesitate for a second and hit Bran right in his face.

Somehow this worked and Brans eyes turned back into his usual brown color. Rhaegar stopped spiting fire at Daenerys and calmed down right away.

Jon looked with disbelief and disgust at his younger brother ''It was you all along. Wasn't it?'' Jon spat out in anger. He wanted answers from his brother but was taken by surprise by Brans response.

''I told you, Jon. You were right where you were supposed to be'' Bran said with a grin on his face.


	7. The Plan

''Right where I was supposed to be?!'' Jon yelled out in anger. He felt the anger rise in his body. He couldn't believe his brother just tried to kill him.

''What the fuck is wrong you?!'' Jon growled. Jon pushed Bran out of his chair onto the ground. Bran yelled out in pain and was distracted for a minute so Jon rushed towards Daenerys to see if she was okay.

Daenerys didn't even have a scratch. Jon looked surprised at her, but Daenerys gave him a hint of a smile so he felt relieved.

Jon turned his attention back to Bran who was lying on the ground. Bran grinned at Jon before his eyes turned white again. Jon ran towards Bran and hit him again and again until he was brought back.

''You little piece of shit'' Jon growled out. ''You manipulated everyone didn't you?!''

Jon had no control over his anger anymore and was about to kill Bran instantly. He was stopped by Daenerys who stopped him.

''This isn't you, Jon'' she said, insisting that he would stop. Jon turned around to face her and looked Daenerys in the eye for a second. Before calming himself down. Jon stopped hitting Bran.

Brans face was covered with blood but he still had a grin on his face. This scared the shit out of Jon. He had no idea that the true power of evil had been in front of him for all these years and he didn't even see it.

''Start talking!'' Jon demanded, he wanted to know why Bran did this.

Bran took a deep breath ''I saved the world from her tyranny'' Bran said while pointing at Daenerys.

Daenerys her eyes filled with rage. She felt the tension rise in her body but she knew she had to control herself. She didn't want to give into her anger anymore. So she choose to be the wise one. ''So your plan was to get me killed?'' Daenerys asked, with a raw tone in her voice.

Jon noticed this and looked with concern at Daenerys. He knew this had been a sensitive subject between them. Whenever they talked about it, it always seemed to bring up mixed emotions.

''Answer me!'' Daenerys practically begged Bran. She wanted to know the truth about who had planned to kill her all along.

Bran grinned at Daenerys. ''You already know the answer. Jon choose to do it. I didn't have to do anything about that. How deep did his love go for you exactly when he found out you're his aunt? I guess he didn't get over that part.''

''Wait what?'' Jon asked surprised. Suddenly realizing why Bran had brought up his true parentage. It was to drive a wedge between him and Daenerys.

''You didn't really think I told you because I thought you would be a suiting king?'' Bran asked, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

''You manipulated me'' Jon spat out.

''Yes, it was so easy. I just had to get rid of the three Targaryens left in this world.'' Bran said with a smile.

''Wait three?'' Jon asked shocked. He had no idea what Bran meant by three.

Daenerys was about to say something but she was cut short by the fact that guards came rushing into the room. They were followed by Tyrion who pointed out the two intruders. Daenerys ran towards Jon ''We have to go now!'' she said to him. Trying to get his attention.

But Jon was to distracted by the fact that his own brother had been using him all this time.

The soldiers approached and were about to take down Jon when Daenerys jumped in front of them. This brought Jon back to reality. Jon grabbed his sword from his side and took the guard down in one move. He focused on Rhaegar who was sitting on his shoulder.

Jon turned around to face Daenerys. But to his shock he saw a sword impaling her upper arm. The fact that she didn't even make a sound terrified him.

Jon looked around for a way out and saw an opportunity. He grabbed Daenerys her hand and dragger her with him towards a door on the other side of the room. The guards were about to follow them but Jon was just in time.

''DRACARYS!'' Jon yelled. Rhaegar listened right away and burned down the entire book shelves nearby. Everything caught on fire. This was the perfect way for them to escape.

Jon and Daenerys ran down the stairs they led to the gates of the keep. They ran as fast as they could because they knew it was just a matter of time before the guards would catch up with them.

When they finally reached the beach where Davos had set up a boat for them to escape they stopped to catch a breath. Daenerys sat down on the ground, her arm was bleeding heavily and the sword was still inside her arm. Jon turned around and kneeled down in front of her ''I have to pull out the sword'' he said worried.

Daenerys nodded at him ''Do it'' she said reassuring him. She had felt pain before so she wasn't exactly impressed by this.

''Al right. I'll count to three and then..'' Jon mumbled, trying to figure out how he was going to pull out the sword.

''Jon..please don't count. Just take it out'' Daenerys said interrupting him. She clenched her jaw and looked away while waiting for Jon to pull out the sword.

Jon took a deep breath before putting his hands around the sword. He pulled it out in one try. He did it as fast as possible.

Daenerys screamed it out before turning silent again. Jon had pulled out the sword. She looked down at the wound. She got lucky because it had missed her muscles and nerves. Most of it was just tissue damage that would recover pretty quick.

Jon threw away the sword before looking back at Daenerys. ''Sorry about that'' he said with a hint of a smile. Daenerys looked back at him ''That wasn't your fault'' she said reassuring him.

''But it was'' Jon admitted. ''I was too distracted to even notice that we were being attacked. You saved my life twice today..'' Jon mumbled. He felt guilty by the fact that she had saved him all over again, and yet he was the one who ended her life.

Daenerys saw the change in his expression. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his cheeks. She cupped his face and stared right into his eyes. ''Jon..'' she said softly.

Jon couldn't hold himself together. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. Daenerys noticed this and wiped away a tear.

Jon calmed down and looked up at Daenerys. But his thoughts were brought back to what Bran said. ''Three Targaryens.'' He didn't understand what Bran meant.

''Dany..?'' Jon asked. Trying to figure out what Bran meant.

''Yeah?'' she asked.

''What did Bran mean by three Targaryens?'' Jon asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Daenerys looked shocked at Jon because she knew she had to tell him now. She had tried to keep it a secret as long as possible. ''Jon..'' she took a deep breath before finishing her sentence ''I was pregnant.''

Jon looked with disbelief and Daenerys and tried to take in the words. He had hope for one second but then realized what Daenerys said. ''Was?'' he asked with a sad tone in his voice.

Daenerys nodded at Jon ''I lost our baby..'' she mumbled, almost not hearable.

''Dany..'' Jon whispered softly. He saw the tears forming in her eyes as well. Jon pulled Daenerys in for a hug and tried to comfort her. But he too felt the emotion by hearing this. Deep in his heart he had always wanted to become a father one day. But he never knew that he would lose his child.

''Did I kill our child?'' Jon asked out of the blue. Wanting to know whether he was the cause of losing their child. He felt sick the moment he thought about that. But his doubts were taken away by Daenerys right away.

''No'' she shrugged. ''I had a miscarriage a few days after Cersei killed Missandei. It was at Dragonstone. Just a few days before you arrived. I never found out what happened but I had this suspicion that it was Varys that poisoned me'' Daenerys admitted, while trying to explain what happened.

''I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before..'' she said. ''I wanted to tell you about the pregnancy when you came to Dragonstone. But I lost the child and I didn't want to make things even more complicated so I decided to not bring it up again'' Daenerys said.

Jon was shocked for a second but he knew she never meant to keep it from him. He wasn't angry at Daenerys. ''It's okay. I'm not mad. I have no right to be. But I do want you to know this Dany..I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. Like Bran said, I was so shocked about my true parents that I only focused on myself. I didn't even think about what you were going through. So I really hope, that one day, despite everything that happened, you can forgive for everything I did to you'' Jon said.

Daenerys heard the sincerity in his voice and felt the emotion in his words. Something about the fact that Jon apologized to her made her feel better for a second. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. Since she was killed she had felt empty inside, like something was missing. But she didn't know what it was until she reconnected with Jon lately. He was her home, even though she would never dare to admit that to him. Because the last time she gave herself over to love she got killed.

Daenerys was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. Jon noticed this too and ran towards the boat right away. He pushed it into the water and got in as fast as possible. Daenerys followed him and jumped in the boat as well. Rhaegar flew onto Jons shoulder.

They were just in time because the guards arrived about a minute later followed by Tyrion. Daenerys turned around to face Tyrion one more time. ''We'll get you!'' Tyrion screamed out at Daenerys. Daenerys turned around and didn't say a word back because she knew she would take back the city. She just had to find the right way to do it. She could burn down the city again, but she knew that wasn't the right way anymore. Just like the girl she had helped she wanted to help more people inside Kings Landing, but also in the rest of Westeros. This time, Daenerys knew she really wanted to make a difference.

Jon looked up at Daenerys and gave her a proud smile ''We'll defeat Bran once and for all. I promise'' he said to Daenerys.

Daenerys nodded at him ''I know we will. But we have to find a right way to do it without hurting the innocents'' Daenerys said to Jon.

…

**In Kings Landing, the library.**

Tyrion walked into the room to check up on the king. He noticed that Bran was gone. Well, not exactly gone but he saw his white eyes. This still scared Tyrion and sometimes he wondered what Bran was doing when he was ''away''.

Tyrion was about to leave when Bran stopped him ''What is it?'' Bran asked.

Tyrion cleared his throat before answering ''I just wanted to make sure you're okay after what happened, your highness. No one expected them to barge in her and do this to you.''

Bran chuckled for a second ''I knew'' he said.

This took Tyrion by surprise. He didn't know that Bran already knew all along that Daenerys had come back to life. ''So you knew she was alive?'' Tyrion asked in disbelief.

Bran shook his head ''No, I didn't know that. But I did know that Jon would be back here someday, demanding answers'' Bran said.

''I want you to send a scouting party towards Dragonstone. Check out how big her army is'' Bran added. He knew exactly what Daenerys was planning next but he wasn't about to let Daenerys take back the throne without a fight.

Tyrion looked worried at Bran ''Do you even know what they are planning?'' he asked.

Bran nodded ''They want to kill me''

''But why?'' Tyrion asked in disbelief, not understanding what the reason was behind all of this.

''Because I know everything'' Bran said.

…

**About 4 months ago at Dragonstone.**

Daenerys had arrived back at Dragonstone about 3 weeks later after her trip to Kings Landing. She had decided not to confront Tyrion about his betrayal because she knew that would blow her whole cover. She did find some interesting information about how to kill the three eyed raven. Daenerys found a book where there was a story about the Night King killing the three eyed raven. It had been done before. The night King had killed the three eyed raven before Bran.

Daenerys heard a knock on her door. ''Come in'' she said before turning her attention to the door. Daenerys heard the door open and she saw Greyworm standing in the door.

''Welcome back, my queen'' Greyworm said relieved. He was glad to see Daenerys back in one piece.

''Thank you, Greyworm'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''What can I do for you?'' she asked.

''I just wanted to inform you that the Dothraki want to see you, my queen. They heard about your resurrection and want to serve you again'' Greyworm explained to Daenerys.

''Lead the way'' Daenerys said to Greyworm. Greyworm nodded and led the way out of the keep towards where the remaining Dothraki were waiting.

Daenerys stopped next to Greyworm and saw about a thousand Dothraki waiting in line for her to say something. Daenerys took a deep breath ''I welcome you back to Dragonstone. I am not forcing any of you to follow me. The last time I asked that of you a lot of you did. If you choose to follow me, I want that because you think I am capable of being a good leader. Not because I am your queen, or your boss. Because I don't want to be like that anymore'' Daenerys said to the Dothraki. One of the Dothraki approached Daenerys and cheered at her before kneeling down ''We would be happy to serve you once again, my queen'' he said.

Daenerys nodded ''Al right. Rise, my friend. I would be happy to have you'' she said with a smile.

…

**4 months ago, beyond the wall.**

Jon traveled for about a month together with Rhaegar when he finally returned home to the wildlings. He had missed the freefolk a lot and just wanted to get some rest. He thought that his home was Winterfell, but he was wrong. The only place that truly felt like home to him was here. With his friends, with his wolf and his dragon.

Jon was disappointed in Sansa. He didn't like the way she had been behaving ever since she became queen of the north. It reminded him of Catelyn Stark. The mother of Sansa, who never liked him. Jon had always chosen to ignore that because he did love his brothers and sisters.

Jon was interrupted by Igya who startled him ''Welcome back, Snow'' Igya said teasingly. She was happy to see that her friend had returned safely.

''Thanks, Ig'' Jon said.

Igya noticed the strange behavior of Jon but decided not to bring it up. She knew better by now. She knew that Jon would start talking about what bothered him when he was ready to talk about it.

''Anytime. Anway, we are going hunting in about an hour. Tormund asked if you wanted to join. He missed your amazing talented hunting skills, or something like that? I didn't know if he was mocking you are actually serious. You know Tormund, hard to read if he's being sarcastic or not'' Igya said with a smile.

Jon smiled back for a second ''Maybe it's because of all the giants milk he drank when he was young'' Jon said jokingly.

Igya was pleasantly surprised to see Jon making a joke. It had been the first time he had done that.

…

**At Dragonstone, present time.**

Jon and Daenerys arrived back at Dragonstone about two weeks later. They had been careful not to travel in plain sight because they knew word would've spread out by now that the dragon queen had survived.

Jon brought the boat to shore and helped Daenerys get out. Jon noticed how relieved Daenerys was to be back here. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Daenerys was about to say something when they were interrupted by Greyworm who approached them.

''What is he doing here?'' Greyworm spat out in anger when he noticed Jon standing close to Daenerys. Greyworm readied his weapon because he didn't trust Jon one bit. The last time he had seen Jon with Daenerys was when he just killed her. Greyworm had been the one to find out his queen had been killed at the hands of her lover.

Daenerys shook her head at Greyworm ''Stand down'' she ordered. ''He's on our side'' she added. Jon looked away trying to avoid confrontation as much as possible. It was obvious that he didn't agree with Greyworm one bit after he had seen Greyworm kill a lot of innocent Lannister soldiers.

Greyworm nodded at Daenerys and pulled back his weapon. He faced Jon ''If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way. I'll slit your throat'' he growled out.

Jon nodded at Greyworm, showing him that he understood his concerns about Jons intentions. ''I understand. But I am not here to hurt our queen'' Jon said.

Daenerys was surprised to her Jon call her his queen. She never thought that Jon would think about her in that way again. Especially since everything she had done in the past. ''Let's go inside. We have a lot to talk about. I'll show you the plan, Jon'' Daenerys said to him while facing him.

Jon nodded and followed Daenerys and Greyworm inside the keep. What Jon didn't know in that moment is that the plan would demand on of the greatest sacrifices yet in order to step Bran once and for all.


	8. Step one

Jon and Daenerys met up in the war room about two hours later. Jon settled in in a room Daenerys had offered him to stay in. She needed him around for the plan to work and if she was being honest she didn't mind his company. She didn't feel the resentment against him as much as she had just after her resurrection. After the reveal that Bran had manipulated everything she began to understand that he was manipulated as well. She didn't really want to blame Jon for it anymore.

Daenerys her thoughts were interrupted by one of the Dothraki leaders who walked into the room. He looked concerned at Daenerys. She noticed this right away and knew it couldn't be good news he was about to tell her.

''Khaleesi, I'm afraid I've got some bad news..'' he mumbled, trying to find the right news to break the information to Daenerys.

''It's alright. Just tell me'' Daenerys said, reassuring him.

The man nodded at Daenerys ''There's a fleet spotted sailing towards Dragonstone. I'm afraid they're going to attack. What do you want us to do?'' the man asked worried.

Daenerys took a deep breath. Luckily for her she figured that they would sent an army to Dragonstone to try and destroy her and her army forever. ''Help the innocents escape as fast as possible. I don't want too many casualties. Get our defenses up and prepare for an invasion if it will come that far. I'll seek the help from Jon'' Daenerys said.

The man nodded before leaving her behind. Daenerys walked out of the room as well and made her way towards Jons room.

She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath. Daenerys didn't know if she should knock or not. But to her surprise she saw the door open in front of her.

Jon stood in the doorway smiling at Daenerys. ''I thought I heard footsteps'' he said with a smile on his face before gesturing for Daenerys to come inside.

Daenerys chuckled before following Jon into his room. 'Yeah. Sorry, I didn't know if I should have knocked or not'' Daenerys admitted.

Jon turned around to face Daenerys ''You would never bother me'' he said with a sincere tone in his voice. Daenerys knew he meant what he was saying.

''So, where can I help you with?'' he asked.

''There's an army sailing to Dragonstone as we speak. I need your help to take them down once and for all without creating too many casualties'' Daenerys said.

Jon looked surprised at the fact that Daenerys worried about the people as well. That shocked him in some kind of way. But it was in a good way, he knew that.

''I'll help you however I can. But I do want to ask you something. If I may?''

Daenerys nodded at Jon. ''Of course, ask away'' she said with a smile.

''Why didn't you let me kill Bran in Kings Landing?'' Jon asked out of the blue. He didn't understand why Daenerys had stopped him. He had really wanted to punch the life out of Bran.

Daenerys took a deep breath before answering. She felt uneasy for a second but did know she had to answer truthfully ''Because I know what it's like to get killed without getting a chance to explain myself. I never had a fair trial. I also knew that the guilt of killing your younger brother would destroy you, so I didn't want you to go through that again'' Daenerys admitted.

Jon was surprised by Daenerys her answer but was grateful at the same time because he knew she was right. The guilt would've eaten him alive. It would've destroyed him like it did when he had killed Daenerys back in Kings Landing.

Jon and Daenerys were interrupted by Greyworm who ran into the room ''My queen! They are here!'' He said in a panic.

Jon and Daenerys turned around to face him. Daenerys was about to walk out of the room following Greyworm but was stopped by Jon who grabbed her hand. Daenerys turned around to face Jon. But before she could say a thing Jon pulled her closer and leaned in. He kissed Daenerys like it could be their last moment together. Daenerys greeted the kiss and kissed Jon back. The moment felt like an eternity for them.

Jon pulled away from the kiss looking Daenerys in the eye ''just in case there's no later'' he said before letting her go. Daenerys took a deep breath and looked back at Jon. Her look said everything he needed to know. Jon noticed the emotion in her eyes. It was hope, and somehow her look gave him hope as well. Hope for a future for the two of them together.

Daenerys ran out of the room before saying another word. Jon followed her along with Rhaegar. Daenerys was headed for Drogon to burn down as much ships as possible before they could reach the shores of Dragonstone. This had to be done this way because that was there only advantage.

…

Daenerys reached Drogon about ten minutes later. She climbed on his back before he flew away. Jon saw a glimpse of Drogon disappearing into the clouds just before he got out of the keep. He knew what Daenerys was planning. Jon grabbed his sword from his side and made his way towards the shore.

He noticed the unsullied and Dothraki there as well. They were lined up for the attack, waiting for Greyworm to give them orders. Jon was about to walk towards Greyworm. Greyworm greeted him with a suspicious look but didn't say a word to him.

In the mean time Daenerys had flown towards the ships and charged right at them. Drogon growled loudly and the men on the ships were definitely taken by surprise to see the full grown dragon charge at them with full speed. Most of them were so terrified that they jumped overboard.

Daenerys steered Drogon to the biggest ship of the fleet before ordering Drogon to light it up ''DRACARYS!'' Daenerys growled. Drogon obeyed and lit up the ship right away without hitting any person. Everyone jumped overboard and before they knew it most of the ships were destroyed.

The people that jumped overboard swam to the shore only to get captured by the unsullied and the Dothraki who were waiting them out. Jon was surprised to see Daenerys her tactics, they worked and somehow he knew she had planned this out.

One men in particular stood out for Jon. He noticed the familiar face right away. It was one of the North Men Jon had fought along side with against Ramsey Bolton to take back Winterfell.

The men was about to be taken prisoner by Greyworm but Jon stopped him ''Stop'' Jon growled out in anger. He didn't want Greyworm to take him prisoner. ''He's my friend'' Jon added before turning his attention to the North Men.

''Why are you fighting us?'' Jon asked surprised. He looked at the men who's face was covered with fear at the sight of Jon.

The men didn't answer Jon but just looked away. This irritated Jon but he remained calm ''Did my sister send you here?'' Jon asked, realizing Sansa had been siding with Bran.

The men just nodded at Jon. He still didn't answer him because he knew he would get in trouble if he did.

Jon suddenly realized that everyone had turned on them and it could only be because of one person. ''Bran'' Jon growled out in anger. Jon grabbed the North Men by his shirt and threw him on the ground. ''You fucking asshole!'' Jon spat out in anger before hitting the man over and over until he lost consciousness. Jon had realized that Bran had warged into this mens head.

Jon was about to hit the man again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. ''WHAT?!'' Jon growled out in anger before turning around. He looked up to meet Daenerys who was standing behind him with a worried look on her face. ''Jon, calm down. Take a deep breath'' she said with a calmness in her voice that scared him.

''Dany..?'' Jon asked surprised, not understanding why she was this calm.

''Jon, I'm right here'' Daenerys said, reassuring him.

She had just flown back because the entire fleet had been destroyed. Daenerys had noticed that the soldiers of the fleet and had been making their way to the shore so she decided to go there as well. That until she saw Jon totally losing it. She knew she had to stop him.

Jon pulled back his hand from the mans face and looked down at his fast that was covered with blood. Tears started to form in his eyes and he tried to hide his tears. The anger had overwhelmed him and it scared him to death. He had never felt this rage before and he didn't want it to take him over.

Daenerys noticed Jon breaking down in front of her. She kneeled down in front of Jon before reaching for his hand. She wrapped her hand around his and placed her other hand on his cheek to wipe away his tears.

Jon tried to find the right words but couldn't. The fact that Bran had used him as a pone in his game hurt Jon so much that he didn't know how to handle that. Jon felt like Bran was tormenting him with his mind tricks.

''I'm so afraid..'' Jon admitted. He felt so fragile for the first time in a long time. He had no idea what he was doing and it scared him.

Daenerys looked up and saw the vulnerability in Jons eyes ''I think we all are, Jon'' Daenerys said to him, reassuring him that he wasn't alone.

''I'm scared as well. Every second of the day. But what happened today was part of the plan, Jon. We had to go to Kings Landing to confront him and to lure him out. I needed him to send his army here, because I knew we would have an advantage. I could burn down the entire fleet, without hurting anyone. Yet, make him a lot weaker'' Daenerys said while revealing a part of her plan to Jon who was obviously taken by surprise.

Jon somehow tried to calm himself down ''But what about Bran?'' he asked suddenly. Knowing that Bran could warge into most people without them even knowing.

''We need to play his game'' Daenerys said. ''It's a game, one wins and one dies'' she added.

Jon looked concerned at Daeneys, he studied the look in her eyes and suddenly realized what she had told him earlier, something about sacrificing a life for the greater good.

Jon wanted to ask Daenerys whether he was right or not but didn't because he just wanted to be wrong. Thinking about losing Daenerys again made him feel sick.

…


	9. Till' I die

**Authors note:**_ So I've been trying to figure out the whole theories that will appear in this chapter. I might get them wrong, but please don't be mad about that. I have my own take in this story that might differ from the series, or won't add up completely. I hope you can read past that and still enjoy my story._

_Anyway thanks for reading and sticking with me so far __ I hope you like where this is going. I apologize for typos or grammar mess ups. English isn't my first language so I'm doing my best. Ps. I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone's is interested you can send me a message on my tumblr ''jonerysmemes'' or via this website._

…

**Dragonstone, present time.**

Jon and Daenerys their conversation was cut short when most of Brans army arrived at shore. They had their weapons ready and were about to attack when Drogon jumped in front of the Unsullied. He growled out in anger at the remaining men, somehow seeing Drogon terrified them and everyone dropped their weapons. Drogon growled one more time before calming down.

Daenerys got up and gave Jon one last hint of a smile. Jon gave her an approving nod and Daenerys walked towards Drogon who was still watching the men that just arrived at shore.

''Calm down, boy'' Daenerys said before making her way to her dragon. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the remaining enemies. Their looks were mixed, some looked with disgust, others with fear at Daenerys.

Daenerys decided to make an end to the silence and began to speak ''I know you must've come here in the Kings name. To end my life once and for all. I know many of you may fear me, but I am not here to spread fear around. I am giving you a chance, fight for me, or be taken as a prisoner. The choose is yours'' Daenerys stated, with a cold tone in her voice. She knew she had to come over as a true leader otherwise people would never follow her.

The man looked divided but some kneeled down, others didn't move a muscle. One man growled out in anger and somehow snapped the moment Daenerys started talking. He grabbed his sword from his sword and charged right at Daenerys, aiming for her head.

Daenerys was taken by surprise but the man never appeared to be a threat at all. Because somehow Jon jumped in front of Daenerys and cut the man down, he fell right on the ground in front of him. Jon growled out in anger at the army in front of him ''Anyone care to question her ability?''

No one said a thing. They just looked at Jon with confusion. Most of them remembered him as king of the North, but some didn't even know him. Jon took a deep breath and turned around to face Daenerys again. She nodded at him so Jon asked for their attention.

''Everyone, listen up. I know you may doubt Daenerys of house Targaryen and her ability to rule, but I will tell you one thing. I was the last to doubt her, and I killed her for it. Yet, here she is, stronger than ever. So I am telling you, you won't find a better ruler. I am not asking you to bow for her, I am asking you to fight for the true queen, not the imposter that's sitting on the throne right now! I was born as Jon Snow, without me even knowing that wasn't my real name. I am Aegon Targaryen'' Jon said proudly, trying to convince the people that Daenerys wasn't their enemy.

Daenerys looked surprised at Jon because she didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by telling them who he really was. The last time he had told people it backlashed pretty bad at both of them. He eventually killed her. Daenerys was about to say something when one of the soldiers interrupted her.

''So with other words you are the true heir to the Iron Throne, Jon Snow?'' the man asked.

Jon turned around and faced the man, he didn't say a word but just nodded at him. The man had a grin on his face before turning his attention to Daenerys. He gave her a disapproving look before saying something else ''So why are you praising her? She's not even the true heir'' the man said.

Jon turned around and gave the man an angry glance. After that he turned around to face Daenerys. He saw the worry in her eyes. Jon didn't hesitate for a second and got down on one knee ''I, Aegon Targaryen, true heir to the Iron Throne, swear my loyalty, to you, my queen'' he said to Daenerys.

Daenerys looked shocked at Jon because she never thought he would bend the knee in front of everybody. It wasn't what she had planned and something inside her didn't want it anymore. All she wanted was to take down Bran and break the wheel before she could finally find her peace.

Most of the men were so impressed by Jon that they decided to kneel in front of Daenerys and swore their loyalty to her as well. The remaining were captured and imprisoned inside the keep until the war was over. After that there would be decided what would happen with them.

…

Evening hit when Daenerys had retreated to her room to get some rest for the night. She was pretty tired after the whole day and just wanted to be alone for a while. That was her initial plan until she heard someone knocking at her door. Daenerys turned around and made her way to the door before opening it. She stood still in the door opening when she saw Jon standing in front of her. He looked a bit doubtful, not knowing if he did the right thing by coming to her room.

Daenerys gave him a hint of a smile before letting Jon into her room. She made her way towards her nightstand and grabbed a cup of water before facing Jon again.

Jon looked with a longing look at Daenerys but he tried to hide it. Because he didn't know what was going on between them. Everything had been so difficult after everything that had happened.

Daenerys decided to end the awkward silence and longing stares between them ''I was surprised by what you did today.''

Jon smiled at Daenerys before answering ''I meant every word, Dany. I don't want to be king. I never wanted that and you know that. But this time I want to make sure everything will go right. I don't want the people to suffer anymore, not at the hands at anyone. I never would've swore loyalty to you if I didn't think you deserve it. I've seen the change inside of you since you returned. You've been dealing with all kinds of emotions, but somehow your rage, your anger seemed to have gone away, or at least it's not what's driving you to help people.''

Daenerys was totally taken away by Jons honesty and didn't really know what to say to him.

She took a deep breath before taking a few steps towards Jon. Daenerys carefully placed one hand on his cheek and smiled at Jon. ''I don't want to rule by myself, Jon. I want you with me'' she whispered to him. Jon had never heard her so vulnerable before. He noticed the nervousness in her touch.

''Dany. I can't..'' Jon mumbled trying to reason with her. Knowing he was the man without honor. He didn't think he deserved it. Something inside of him still blamed him for killing Daenerys about 8 months ago in Kings Landing.

''Jon, I know you. You're the most amazing man I've ever met. I think you'll be a great leader. You have a good heart'' Daenerys admitted, still feeling as fragile as she felt before.

Jon took a deep breath, he tried to swallow away his emotions that he felt rising but he knew it was no use ''Do you really think so?'' he asked.

Daenerys nodded at him ''Yes. I know it. Jon, I love you'' Daenerys blurred out. She never thought she would ever say that to him again. She never thought she would find the way to forgive him but she did.

Jon was totally taken by surprise and all choked up. His heart beast fastened quickly. He took a few steps towards Daenerys until their faces were just a few inches away from each other. Jon put his arms around her and felt Daenerys her breath on his face. He felt the warmth of her embrace and it made him feel something he had only felt once before in his life. Jon didn't hesitate any longer and carefully leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her softly. Daenerys greeted the kiss and kissed Jon back right away. She placed her hands on his cheek. Kissing her send wild tremors along his never, evoking sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling.

…

Jon woke up the next morning and he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He opened his eyes and greeted she sunlight that shined into the room, lighten it up. But what took away his breath was the sunlight reflecting on Daenerys her hair. He had never seen someone so beautiful as her and it made him feel flustered. Daenerys woke up and opened her eyes to see Jon staring at her. The sight of him next to her made her feel whole. She gave him a hint of a smile before leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips. Jon didn't hesitate for a second and kissed her back right away.

Daenerys pulled back from the kiss and placed her hand on Jon his cheek ''I could wake up every morning like this'' she said with a smile to Jon.

Jon smiled back at her and nodded at Daenerys ''Me too, Dany.''

''About last night..'' Jon said mumbling, trying to find the right words. He didn't know how tell Daenerys that he felt the exact the same. So he took a deep breath before continuing his sentence ''I love you too, Dany.''

Daenerys smiled at Jon before leaning in for one more quick kiss before getting up to get dressed. She knew she had to focus on the rest of the plan in order to take down Bran once and for all.

Daenerys sat up at the edge of her bed when she saw Jon staring at her torso. She knew he was looking at the scar that was between her breasts. It was a nasty scar to see and the wound never appeared to have healed completely. Daenerys placed her hand on the scar before turning around to face Jon. She saw the guilt rising in his eyes.

''I..'' Jon said. He wanted to say something but Daenerys interrupted him. She turned around and looked at Jon with an understanding look. ''Jon, you don't have to say anything'' she said.

Jon took deep breaths before looking up to meet Daenerys her eyes. He saw her reaching for his scar and she placed her hands on his scar with one hand while the other was on her own scar. ''Jon, we're connected in ways people will never understand. But this scar is a reminder of a worse time, a time I lost myself in my anger. It's a reminder for me that I need to be careful. I need to hold myself together. Yes, it took a knife in my heart for me to realize what I did was wrong. But Jon, my heart is still beating even after a knife in it, same goes for yours. I believe that my heart is beating for you, and yours for me'' Daenerys admitted.

…

**In Kings Landing.**

Bran looked at Tyrion who was frustrated by the fact that their entire army had turned against them. Only a few man had returned with the news that the rest joined the army of the Dragon Queen, and others were held prisoners.

''We can't win this war if we don't do a thing!'' Tyrion yelled out frustrated. He was frustrated by the fact that Bran had barely said a word since the news came out. Even the news that Daenerys was still alive hadn't surprised Bran. He knew what he had to do in order to control everything, yet she interfered with his plans and had to be stopped.

Bran interrupted Tyrion halfway through his talking and looked with a judgy look at him. ''I know exactly what she's planning. I noticed that there was a book missing in the library. Apparently a book about our old enemy from the North'' Bran said with a boring look on his face.

Tyrion looked surprised at Bran but didn't know what he was talking about ''What do you mean, your grace?'' Tyrion asked, trying to figure out what Bran was aiming at.

''Daenerys probably stole a book about the Night King. It was a book that told an old legend about how the Night King once killed the three eyed raven. It also contained a piece about how there could be another Night King. There's a way to create one, just like how the old Night King was created by the children of the forest. With a dagger plugged into someone's heart'' Bran said to Tyrion. He was clearly not even impressed by any of that.

''So, you think they are going to create another Night King?'' Tyrion asked confused.

Bran nodded at Tyrion ''Yes.''

''So how are we going to stop them?'' Tyrion asked worried. He didn't know how he there were going to stop both Jon and Daenerys.

''We don't have to do a thing. Their love for each other will destroy them. There's a saying that the lovers have to choose who to kill'' Bran added with a grin.

…

**In Dragonstone about three months ago.**

Daenerys sat down at the table in the war room. She was focused on the few books she had brought back from Kings Landing to figure out a plan to fight Bran. She remembered the priestess word and tried to figure out what the priestess meant. One book had stout in particular. It wasn't about the Night King, but about Azor Ahai. According to the book Azor Ahai was a legendary figure in the faith of R'hllor, aka the Lord of Light. Thousands of years ago, he forged the sword the Light Bringer which he used to defeat the darkness of the Great Other. This came at a price, however, as in order to unleash the sword's true powers, he had to plunge it into the heart of his wife, Nissa. After that he was reborn as The Prince That Was Promised.

Daenerys knew this prophecy had something to do with her and Jon. Just like Mellisandre, the red priestess once told her. He had a part to play as had she. Daenerys didn't know what kind of role this prophecy had in the bigger picture but she knew she was going to figure it out. She knew she had to because if her suspicion had been right Bran, the three eyed raven was linked to the Great Other (the god of darkness, cold, evil, fear and death in the faith of R'hhlor).

…

**Dragonstone, present time.**

Jon got out of Daenerys' bed when he noticed a book lying in front of the fireplace. He got up and grabbed the book from the floor. He saw a drawing of a sword in the front page. He read the first few words and was surprised ''Azor Ahai, the prince that was promised.''

Daenerys turned around to face Jon and saw Jon with the book in his hands. She took a deep breath before she started talking ''Jon, I think I should tell you the rest of the plan. The book, was the groundwork for my whole plan to take down your brother. I think Azor Ahai, is the one to kill Bran once and for all. But with the help of the sword that is mentioned in the book'' she said to Jon trying to explain what she was planning all along.

''How do we get the sword..?'' he asked. He suddenly realized why Daenerys had been talking about self-sacrifice a few days ago.

Daenerys took a deep breath before looking at Jon ''Azor Ahai, was created by the man, plunging a dagger in the heart of his beloved. I believe you're Azor Ahai'' Daenerys blurred out. She knew exactly what that meant.

Jon tried to take in the words but didn't want to believe it. He shook his head before the words finally got meaning to him ''If I am Azor Ahai, that means that I ..? I have to..? Jon mumbled trying to deal with all the information he just got.

''That means it will end the same way I was brought back. With metal plugged into my heart'' Daenerys said trying to hold back her tears. She had been denying this all along but she knew, that this was probably going to happen.


	10. Demons

Jon shook his head in disbelief. He tried to take in what Daenerys just told him. He tried to hold himself together but it was no use. He shook his head ''No. No, Dany. You can't ask me this..'' he mumbled while trying to hold back his tears.

Daenerys broke down as well. She walked towards Jon. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a glance of a smile, ''Jon, If ending my life will save Westeros, I'll gladly give it up. You're the true king, the heir to the Throne and we both know it. You are, Aegon, the future of House Targaryen'' she said reassuring Jon.

Jon didn't know how to answer to Daenerys. He had never wanted to be king. Even before he found out his true parentage he never cared for ruling Westeros. It was just not who he was. ''Dany..'' Jon said trying to find the right words.

He took a deep breath before finishing his sentence ''I can't kill you again'' he admitted.

Daenerys saw a glance of hurt in Jons eyes but he masked it away pretty fast. ''Jon, I know it's still a difficult subject to talk about. But we both know that you did what you thought was right. This is in the past. We both have to face our demons, Jon. My demons are hunting me every day, what I did to the people in Kings Landing will always hunt me. That's my curse after returning from the dead. I see all of their faces'' Daenerys admitted.

Jon was surprised to hear that from Daenerys ''I didn't know..'' he mumbled. Instead of saying another word he pulled her closer to him. Daenerys put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders. Jon placed his arms around her and embraced her as tightly as possible.

Daenerys pulled away from the hug when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around and focused her attention to the door ''Come in'' she said.

The door opened and Daenerys saw Greyworm walking inside the room. He stopped when he faced Daenerys and Jon. ''Your grace'' Greyworm said.

''Good morning, Greyworm. Where can I help you with?'' she asked.

Greyworm scrapped his throat before talking ''We found someone who tried to sneak into the keep'' Greyworm said. ''I wanted to kill him but he kept insisting he was a friend of Jon Snow'' Greyworm said a bit irritated.

Daenerys turned around to face Jon. ''Do you know anyone who would come here?'' Daenerys asked surprised. She didn't expect anyone to show up looking for Jon. She had been extra careful ever since they found out Bran could warge into people.

Jon shook his head ''No, I'm not expecting anyone. I haven't been exactly social since my banishment'' Jon admitted.

Daenerys nodded at Jon before turning around to face Greyworm again. ''Bring the prisoner to the throne room. I'll talk to him there'' she said to Greyworm.

Greyworm nodded before leaving Jon and Daenerys behind in the room.

Daenerys turned her attention back to Jon. ''Do you want to accompany me?'' she asked him. Jon nodded at Daenerys ''Yes, I'd like to. Gimme a moment tho'' he said with a chuckle. Jon walked back to the bed and grabbed his shirt from the ground. He put it on before gesturing for Daenerys to lead the way.

Daenerys and Jon arrived in the throne room about 10 minutes later. Daenerys decided not to sit on the throne, instead she sat down on the stairs in front of them. She heard the doors of the room open and saw Greyworm walking into the room with no one other than Samwell Tarly.

Jon was taken by surprise to see his friend walking into the room. Jon gave Daenerys a worried glance because he didn't want his friend to get hurt. Daenerys met Jons look and gave him a reassuring look. Jon didn't say a word but walked towards his friend and Greyworm and stopped in front of them.

''Release him at once'' Jon said, with an angry tone to Greyworm.

Greyworm didn't obey and looked pissed off at Jon. He didn't trust Jon one bit, but he knew he had to because his queen had decided otherwise.

''Greyworm, release lord Tarly right away'' she ordered. She gave Greyworm an angry glance and he obeyed right away. ''Yes, my queen'' he said before uncuffing Samwell.

Samwell rubbed his wrists because the cuffs had been too tight. He was relieved when he was released. He looked at Jon and saw the change in his friends eyes.

''Sam'' Jon said before taking a few more steps to his friend to pull him in for a hug. Sam hugged Jon back for a second. But he noticed Daenerys staring at them so he pulled away. ''What are you doing here, Sam?'' Jon asked a bit confused. Not knowing what his friend attentions were.

Sam took a deep breath before looking up to meet Daenerys' gaze. ''I want to help you find the sword'' Sam blurred out.

Daenerys looked confused at Sam ''Why would you want to help me?'' she asked.

Sam looked down for a second and gathered all of his courage to answer ''Because I saw what Bran is capable of…''

This took Jon and Daenerys both by surprise. They had no idea what Sam was talking about.

''What do you mean, lord Tarly?'' Daenerys asked worried.

''I was in the keep the day you two invaded the keep and faced Bran. I saw what he did to your dragon, Jon. But I found something out as well..'' Sam said.

''Wait, what?'' Jon asked.

Sam took a deep breath again, not knowing how to tell them what he knew ''I overheard Bran talking about how he manipulated, you..'' Sam said before pointing his finger at Daenerys.

Daenerys was in disbelief and tried to take in what Sam just told her. She tried to find the right words but was stuck. ''But, how? I remember everything..'' she admitted.

Hearing this gave Jon a chilling feeling all over his body. Knowing she remembered everything made him worry about her.

''Do you really remember everything? Every second?'' Sam asked.

Daenerys tried to think back to the moment in Kings Landing. She tried to remember exactly what happened, but she realized that she didn't remember every second of it. In shock she shook her head ''No..'' she admitted.

''Exactly what I thought. Bran isn't strong enough to control you for a long. He can only take over for a few seconds'' Sam explained.

Daenerys tried to hold herself together when she heard this revelation but she didn't know how to deal with this. ''So you're telling me that I didn't burn down Kings Landing?'' she asked confused.

Sam shook his head ''I think you're partly guilty. Bran was the one who started it, probably by ordering your dragon to burn down the city when he controlled you for a few seconds, but your own rage is the reason why you kept on going'' he explained to Daenerys.

Daenerys realized what this meant. She knew she was the one responsible for the massacre that had taken place. The thought of that made her feel sick to her stomach. She felt the tension rise in her body and the tears were starting to form in her eyes. She looked down but she felt her lips tremble. Her heartbeat racing and her breaths were quickening. ''Excuse me..'' Daenerys said all of a sudden before running out of the room. Daenerys ran past Sam out of the room towards her room.

Jon was frozen in his place, still trying to deal with what he just heard. He saw Sam standing uncomfortably across from him. Jon was deep in his thoughts until he realized Daenerys was running past him.

Jon focused his attention to Sam for a moment ''Sam, you're no longer a prisoner. Greyworm will lead you to my room. I wish to speak to you in private'' Jon said to him.

Sam nodded at Jon. But Jon was too distracted. He ran after Daenerys to her room.

Daenerys just got in her room and locked the door when she heard Jon knocking on her door. She heard his heavy breathing ''Dany! Please open the door!'' he begged her.

Daenerys let herself fall down onto the ground. She sat down, placing her head on her knees, sobbing. All of her guilt came out at once. She felt disgusted about herself and she realized that she couldn't blame anyone for her actions except for herself.

''Dany..?'' Jon begged. He knocked on the door again. ''Please, let me in'' he added.

''You should go..'' Daenerys said between her tears. Not wanting to bother Jon with her problems.

Jon placed his hand on the door before he answered ''Dany, I'm not going anywhere. Please open up..'' he begged one more time.

Jon didn't hear an answer and he was about to turn around when he heard the sound of the lock opening. He turned around and hurried towards the door before walking into Daenerys' room. He saw Daenerys sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. Jon sat down next to Daenerys and put his arm around her before pulling her closer. He didn't say a word, neither did she. But they didn't have to. In this moment they just shared their demons that were coming back to haunt them.


	11. Beginning

It was the next morning at first light when Jon woke up covered in sweat. His conversation with Daenerys never left his mind that night. Jon opened up his eyes to meet the sun light that lid up the room. He sat up in the bed and turned around to look at Daenerys who was lying next to him.

Jon took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed. He was about to stand up when he felt Daenerys touching his shoulder.

''Jon?'' she asked with a sleepy voice.

Jon turned around to face Daenerys. He saw her looking at him with her eyes barely open. She gave him a hint of a smile. Jon smiled back at her.

''Are you okay?'' she asked a bit worried. Jon noticed the hesitance in her voice. She tried to cover it but it was no use.

Jon smiled shortly at Daenerys before answering ''Yes, don't worry about me. Get back to sleep.''

Daenerys sat up as well and she moved over to sit next to Jon. ''Tell me, what's wrong?'' she practically begged.

Daenerys noticed that Jon tried to distance himself from her. She knew that was what he always did when he was in pain. Daenerys placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her. Daenerys faced Jon when she saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Daenerys wiped away his tears and smiled at Jon ''Jon, we will find a way to figure this out. I promise.''

Jon stared at Daenerys and saw the hope in her expression. This gave him hope as well. Even if it was just for a second. He didn't say a thing but just leaned in to kiss her.

Daenerys greeted the kiss and kissed Jon right back. She put her hands in his hair and caressed through his hair. Jon turned around and pushed Daenerys onto the bed. Before kissing her passionately.

…

**In Kings Landing.**

Tyrion walked into the library. He saw Bran sitting in the corner of the room. His eye were white again. Tyrion knew what this meant. He didn't want to interrupt his king so he was about to leave his room when Bran scraped his throat.

''Tyrion?'' Bran asked with a serious tone in his voice. Bran wasn't pleased that he was interrupted by Tyrion.

Tyrion took a deep breath before turning around. He walked back towards Bran.

''Excuse me, my king'' Tyrion said before looking up to see Bran staring at him. Tyrion always felt like Bran was looking right through him. It scared him but he would never let Bran know that.

''What is it?'' Bran asked.

''I'm afraid we're not going to win this war, my king'' Tyrion practically yelled out. He got so frustrated by the fact that Bran didn't worry about the casualties.

''Is she here, in Kings Landing?'' Bran said interrupting Tyrion. He looked coldly at Tyrion.

Tyrion shook his head ''no..'' he mumbled.

''Did she kill me?'' he asked sarcastically.

Tyrion shook his head again ''no..''

''Well. You see why you should stop worrying, right?'' Bran said with a grin. ''As I said. I see everything. They will let us win. We just have to wait it out''.

''How?'' Tyrion asked. He wanted to know what Bran was planning. Waiting seemed the worst thing to do for Tyrion. He just wanted an explanation.

''By leaving me alone'' Bran said, ordering Tyrion to leave the library.

Tyrion just nodded before leaving the library. He closed the door behind him. Tyrion had a bad feeling about this.

…

At Dragonstone, present time.

Jon finally had the time to meet up with Sam. Jon made his way to the east wing of dragonstone to meet Sam in his private chambers. Jon was about to knock on the door when he felt heard footsteps behind him.

Jon knew exactly who it was. He was about to turn around but was stopped in his tracks when he felt ice cold metal on the skin of his neck. ''Stay exactly where you are'' Greyworm growled out in anger.

Jon felt the anger rise inside of him. He was tired of trying to prove his loyalty to Daenerys. ''It's not like I can move..'' Jon spat out. He clenched his fist, trying to contain his anger.

Greyworm was about to say something but was taken by surprise when he felt Jons fist against his cheek. Jon turned around and punched Greyworm on to the ground. Jon kicked the blade out of Greyworms hands and grabbed Greyworm by the edge of his shirt before pulling him back up. Jon pushed Greyworm against the wall.

''Never do that again'' he growled out in anger before letting Greyworm go. Jon was about to walk away when Greyworm broke the silence in the hallway.

''You are going to kill her again!'' Greyworm growled out desperately.

This made Jon stop in his tracks. He felt tears rising but tried to contain them. Jon took a deep breath before turning around to face Greyworm. Jon saw the mixed emotions in Greyworms eyes. He knew that Greyworm had lost so much trying to protect his queen. That was when Jon realized Greyworm was the first one to find out Jon had killed Daenerys back in Kings Landing. ''She asked me to kill her if necessary'' Jon admitted. He barely knew how to handle this but somehow sharing this with Greyworm made it feel less like a burden. He knew Greyworm would protect his queen no matter what. Jon hoped that Greyworm would save her when the time was right.

''I can't let you do that'' Greyworm said with an ice cold tone in his voice.

''Good'' Jon said before leaving Greyworm behind to make way to Sam's room.


	12. Azor Ahai

Jon opened the door and saw Sam sitting on his bed nervously. Jon noticed the uneasiness in Sams behavior. Jon closed the door behind him and scraped his throat before interrupting the silence in the room.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' Jon asked with a worried look on his face. He saw Sam clenching his fists before looking up to Jon.

Sam took a deep breath before answering Jon ''I have to tell you something, Jon.'' Sam looked confused at Jon. He didn't know how to start this conversation.

''Well, okay. Just tell me'' Jon said trying to ease the tension in the room. Jon knew Sam and him had been having their differences ever since Jon came home to Winterfell with Daenerys as his queen. Jon knew Sam never agreed with her ways.

''It's about Bran..'' Sam mumbled trying to find the right words. ''He..he'' Sam tried to hold back his tears. But it was no use. Sam burst out in tears right in front of Jon.

Jon looked confused at Sam. ''I know Bran is the real enemy. I know he brainwashed me and a lot of other people. I'm not surprised if that's what you wanted to tell me'' Jon said with an ice cold tone in his voice.

''He knows about the sword and he's going to destroy it'' Sam admitted. Sam finally calmed down while telling this to Jon.

''How..?'' Jon didn't understand. Daenerys and him didn't even know the exact location of the sword so he didn't know how Bran would know the location.

''I helped him..'' Sam admitted. Sam stood up and walked towards the bag he had brought with him from Kings Landing. He looked in the bag until he had found the right paper. Sam walked towards Jon and handed him the paper. ''This is the location. I hope you guys will get there earlier..'' Sam said worried.

Jon looked down at the paper and was in shock when he realized where the sword was. ''In Winterfell?'' Jon asked in disbelieve. He couldn't believe the Sword of Azor Ahai had been in front of him this entire time. Jon looked up at Sam with a smile before pulling his friend in for a hug ''thank you'' he said.

Sam welcomed the hug and hugged his friend right back. ''I hope this will make up for all the mistakes I made. I am so sorry for what I've done, Jon. I hope you can forgive me for ruining our friendship'' Sam admitted.

Jon pulled away from the hug and chuckled at his friend before answering ''there's nothing to forgive, Sam. You're my best friend, no matter what. What happened back then is all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that Bran will be stopped'' Jon said before making his way to the door of Sams room.

''Be careful, my friend'' Sam said before waving Jon goodbye.

Jon turned around one more time to face his friend. ''Thanks. I'll talk to you later'' Jon said before disappearing out of the room until the dark hallway.

…

Jon made his way towards Daenerys her chamber before knocking on the door. ''Come in'' Jon heard coming from inside the room a few seconds later.

Jon opened the door and greeted the image of Daenerys getting dressed in her night gown. ''You look beautiful'' Jon blurred out.

Daenerys chuckled before turning around before pulling Jon in for a kiss. Jon welcomed the kiss and kissed Daenerys back. Daenerys was about to get into the kiss but Jon pulled away. Jon grabbed the paper and handed it over to Daenerys.

Daenerys looked confused at a drawn map that was on the paper. ''What's this?'' she asked.

''Our map to the sword'' Jon said with a serious tone in his voice. He knew finding the sword meant. It would mean they could defeat Bran, but it would also mean that one of them will probably die.

Daenerys stared at Jon ''How did you get this?'' she asked. She had no idea how Jon found the location.

''Sam gave it to me. He figured it out'' Jon said. ''But..'' he mumbled.

''But, what?'' Daenerys asked confused. She didn't know what was wrong, but she did notice the serious look on Jons face.

''It's in Winterfell..'' Jon blurred out.

Jon saw Daenerys' face turn white right away. Jon knew Winterfell had been the place where their relationship went downhill the last time. It was when Jon found out about his true parentage that had changed everything between them in the past. Jon only hoped the same wouldn't happen this time. He was worried it would because he knew there were still a lot of unresolved issues between him and Daenerys.

Daenerys took a deep breath before trying to regain her focus. ''Well, I guess we'll have to pay your lovely family a visit then'' Daenerys said sarcastically.

Jon just nodded at Daenerys ''I guess so.''

…

**3 weeks later, at Winterfell.**

Sansa had heard rumors about the former dragon queen making her way towards Winterfell. She had thought those rumors to be lies until she was faced with an enormous shadow falling over Winterfell. Sansa knew right away what this meant. She was about to be faced with her former enemy, yet again. Sansa rallied her guards and ordered them to defeat Winterfell at all cost. She wasn't about to give up that easily.

Drogon landed right in front of the gates of Winterfell. Daenerys calmed him down before getting of her dragon. Jon followed her. Daenerys ordered Drogon to go right away. She didn't want to put her last dragon in harms way. Jon had brought Rhaegar along. He was standing next to Jon. Rhaegar had grown a lot those past 9 months. He had grown into the size of a normal grown horse.

Daenerys looked up to meet Sansa staring right at her. Daenerys saw the fury in Sansa her eyes but decided to ignore it. Jon walked towards Daenerys and stopped next to her. He also looked up to meet Sansa staring at him with a fury he had never seen before.

''So the rumors are true'' Sansa said with disgust. ''You survived'' she added, with even more disgust in her voice than before.

Daenerys took a deep breath before answering ''Yes.''

''Did you come here to get killed again?'' Sansa said with a grin on her voice. ''I can just ask Jon to kill you again'' she added. Sansa smirked at Daenerys. Sansa noticed the uneasiness in Daenerys her facial expression and she knew she had hit a nerve.

Daenerys was about to respond when she was stopped by Jon who scraped his throat before talking. ''Sansa..'' he mumbled.

''Can we talk in private?'' he added before looking up at his sister. He practically begged her for a private conversation.

''Al right'' Sansa said. She motioned for her guards to let down their weapons. ''Let them in!'' she ordered her guards.

Two of Sansa her guards motioned for Daenerys and Jon to walk inside the gates of Winterfell. Jon took in the familiar surroundings but somehow it didn't feel like home anymore. It was just a place he used to live. All of the memories didn't mean a thing to him anymore.

Jon his thoughts were interrupted by Sansa who stopped a few feet away from Jon and Daenerys. She studied her brother before she motioned for them to follow her. Sansa guided Jon and Daenerys towards the Weirwood Tree inside the Godwoods.

Sansa stopped right before the tree where she used to find her father all the time before she turned around. ''We can talk freely here'' she said, somehow sounding relieved.

Jon looked confused at his sister. He didn't understand her behavior at all but he decided not to mention it.

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' Sansa asked. She sounded indifferent and distant. Not the Sansa Jon used to know, or at least thought he knew.

Daenerys gave Jon a glance. Jon nodded at Daenerys before he started talking ''It's about Bran..'' Jon mumbled. He didn't even know how to explain what Bran had done.

''What about him?'' Sansa asked. Sansa had no idea why Jon would bring up Bran out of all topics.

''Bran is not who we think he is. Bran is the Three Eyed Raven. He manipulated everyone'' Jon blurred out. Jon knew he didn't make any sense. But how could he even explain this to Brans sister.

Sansa looked with disbelief at Jon. ''I don't believe you'' Sansa spat out in anger. She clenched her fist in anger. ''YOU'RE LYING!'' Sansa yelled.

Jon took a few steps back from his sister. He had never seen her this angry before. Jon understood why, because he didn't believe Daenerys at first either. Even after he saw Bran manipulating his own dragon he still doubted it.

Sansa looked at Jon begging for him to answer her. She hoped Jon had been lying to her. But she saw the sincerity in his expression. Sansa always knew Jon was a terrible liar. Sansa dropped down on her knees and screamed it out. She couldn't cope with the fact her own brother would be the true evil behind everything.

Daenerys interrupted the scene. She sat down on the ground next to Sansa. Daenerys ripped open her cloak, revealing her scar that was visible above the dress she was wearing. ''Sansa. Your brother did this'' Daenerys showed Sansa the wound. Still not healed completely.

Sansa looked confused at Daenerys ''Bran didn't do that?'' she asked confused.

That was when Jon interrupted ''He did, indirectly. He manipulated Tyrion his mind, who manipulated me into thinking Daenerys would destroy half of Westeros. That was when I stabbed Daenerys in the chest back in Kings Landing'' Jon explained to his sister.

Sansa noticed that Jon was trembling like a leaf. She noticed the pain and the hidden guilt in his eyes. In that moment she knew he was speaking the truth. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

…

**Two days later, at Winterfell.**

Sansa finally accepted the truth about her own brother. She had invited Daenerys and Jon to stay in Winterfell as long as they would have to. Jon was relieved when he knew his sister believed him. Jon knew Sansa still didn't trust Daenerys but he was already with the fact that the two of them could be in the same room without ripping each other to shreds.

Jon walked into the crypts to visit his mothers grave when he finally noticed a familiar symbol he had seen in the book about Azor Ahai. Jon took a few steps towards the statue of his mother. He put his hand on the symbol when he somehow triggered a trap, that opened up, revealing a dagger.

Jon was shocked to see the dagger in front of him. He didn't even hesitate for a second and grabbed the dagger from the box. Jon put his hand around the handle and tried to balance the dagger in his hand. The perfect balanced blade fitted him perfectly.

Jon hadn't heard Daenerys walking into the crypts as well. She had noticed Jon holding a dagger in his hands and she knew what this meant right away. ''You found the dagger'' she said sounding relieved and said at the same time.

Jon turned around and looked at Daenerys. He noticed the calmness that washed over her. ''There must be another way, Dany'' he said, sounding desperate. He didn't want to kill her again. He didn't think he could handle losing her again.

Daenerys shook her head. She looked at Jon while tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. She walked towards Jon until she stopped a few inches away from him. She put her hand on his cheek. Jon tried to hold back his tears, but the second Daenerys touched his cheek he burst out in tears as well.

''We will save this country from those who seek to destroy it, Jon. You will be the last Targaryen'' Daenerys mumbled out between her tears. Her whole body was shaking. Jon shook his head. ''No, no, no. It can't end like this!'' Jon screamed out.

Daenerys closed her eyes before pulling Jon in for one last kiss. She felt his lips on hers one last time before she felt a piercing pain all throughout her body. Daenerys pulled away from the kiss and stared at Jon one more time before everything went black.

Jon held Daenerys in his arms. Jon looked down at his hands that were covered in blood ''What have I done?!'' he screamed out. The echo of his screams reflected throughout the hallway of the crypts.


	13. You

Jon put his hand on Daenerys her cheek. He felt the warmth leaving her body. He held Daenerys' lifeless body in his arms while his tears were dripping down on her cloak. ''I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry'' Jon mumbled in between his tears. He stroke his fingers through Daenerys' hair and saw how the blood colored her hair red.

Jon didn't know what to do. He had succeeded with getting the sword but the rest was too much for him. Losing Daenerys at his hand again was too much of a burden.

Sansa had heard Jons screaming and rushed towards the crypts when she found Jon holding Daenerys in his arms. Sansas face turned pale and she looked in shock at Daenerys. Sansa turned to Jon. She saw the empty expression in his eyes ''What happened Jon?'' Sansa asked, afraid of asking too much.

Jon took a deep breath before facing his sister. Tears were still streaming down his face. ''I did what I had to..'' he mumbled. Jon looked down for a second at the sword that was strapped at his side. He knew his final quest was far from over.

''You killed her..? But, why?'' Sansa asked confused.

Jon remained silent. He made his way towards the exit of the crypts with Daenerys' body in his hands. He turned to Sansa ''Can I place her in my old room..?'' he asked out of the blue.

Sansa nodded at him ''Yes, that's fine. I'll leave you alone.''

Jon nodded at Sansa before making his way towards his old chambers. He carried Daenerys towards his old room. When he made it to the door he kicked it open before walking into the room that once seemed so familiar to him. Jon put Daenerys down on his bed.

Jon sat down on the bed. He turned his attention to Daenerys. He grabbed the handle of the dagger and pulled it slowly out of her chest. Jon tried to stop his tears from coming again. He turned his attention to the sword on his side. He knew what he had to do. His quest was to end his brothers life, once and for all. Jon stood up from the bed. He didn't look back at Daenerys' lifeless body. He closed the door behind him before he made his way downstairs.

…

**2 week laters, At Kings Landing.**

Bran was sitting in his usual spot when he heard Tyrion barge into the library. Tyrion was as loud as ever. Bran noticed the nervousness in Tyrions move and he knew what that meant. Bran looked up at Tyrion.

Tyrion scraped his throat before speaking ''A letter arrived from your sister, your grace'' Tyrion said.

''I expected that. What does it say?'' Bran asked.

Tyrion opened the letter before reading it out loud ''Dear brother, I've got some news I think you'll like. As you said Jon made his way here with the Dragon Queen. She died. Jon got the sword. He left Winterfell about one week ago. He didn't tell me where you went but I'm sure you'll figure it out. I hope this helps. ~ Sansa''.

Bran gave Tyrion a hint of a smile before answering ''Prepare all the guards. Jon is coming for me.''

Tyrion looked suspicious at Bran. ''Are you even sure?'' he asked worried.

Bran nodded at Tyrion before ordering Tyrion to leave the room.

…

**One week ago, at Winterfell.**

Jon noticed Sansa who was standing in front of the Weirdwood tree. Jon stopped a few steps away from Sansa. ''You look like father when you're standing here brooding about life'' Jon said jokingly. He did see the resemblance in Sansa and Ned Stark. Not in appearance, but in behavior.

''Father was the best man ever'' Sansa said with a smile. She turned her gaze towards Jon. ''I still miss the old days. The easier days. When everyone was alive'' Sansa admitted.

Jon saw how sincere Sansa was. He too missed the good old times when he thought he was just a bastard born in the war. ''Robb would've been a good lord'' Jon said all of a sudden. ''He was as honorable as father was'' Jon added.

Sansa nodded at Jon. ''He truly was. He didn't deserve to die like the way he did. None of them did. We lost so much throughout these years that I barely remember how it is to love someone'' Sansa admitted. This gave Jon shivers all over his body. He realized that Sansa had been through a lot as well. Jon took a few steps towards Sansa and pulled her in for a quick hug.

Jon pulled away from the hug a few seconds later. ''I want to tell you something'' Jon said while turning his attention back to Sansa. Sansa nodded at Jon.

''Before Daenerys burnt down Kings Landing she was with child. My child. I didn't know. Daenerys told me later..'' Jon blurred out. He felt the anger rise inside of him.

Sansa noticed the change in Jon and looked confused at him ''What happened?'' she asked shocked.

'Varys happened..'' Jon mumbled. ''Varys poisoned Daenerys. He killed my child..'' Jon added. ''I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I want you to know that I understand your pain. Ned might not have been my biological father, but his death, and the death of all the others affected me as well. I just want you to know, that whatever happened to us in the past. I just hope we can move past that, Sansa. Because we're family, whether we like it or not'' Jon said while looking at Sansa.

Sansa smiled at Jon ''You're right. We're family'' she said.

Jon nodded at Sansa ''Exactly. That's why I wanted to ask you something. I know this might seem crazy but I need your help. I need you to write Bran for me'' Jon said.

''But, why?'' Sansa asked confused. She had no idea why Jon wanted her to write Bran.

''Because I need him to think I'm coming to Kings Landing. I need him to think you're on his side. I need to buy sometime in order to win this once and for all'' Jon admitted. He practically begged Sansa to help him. He knew Sansa was his only chance in winning this war.

Jon didn't expect Sansa to agree with him but she did. Jon didn't know why but it didn't matter to him. He was just happy she was willing to help him.

''What are you going to do?'' Sansa asked.

''What I should've done the first time'' Jon said with a serious tone in his voice. Before making his way out of the Goods Wood. He turned around one more time to face Sansa ''You'll always be my sister'' he said with a smile before turning around and disappearing into the night.

Jon made his way back towards his room. He was about to open the door to gather his stuff when he heard footsteps from inside his room. Jon grabbed his sword from his side before kicking his door open. Jon was surprised when he noticed the shadowy figure standing at the side of the bed.

''Melisandre?'' Jon practically screamed out. He was shocked to see the red priestess standing in front of him. He saw her die back when the White Walkers were defeated near Winterfell. ''How..?'' Jon blurred out.

Melisandre chuckled at the sight of Jon. ''I just showed everyone what they wanted to see'' she said with a grin. She studied the grieving look in Jons eyes.

''I don't understand'' Jon said. He didn't know how it was possible that Melisandre was still alive.

''You will, later'' she said. Melisandre was trying to ease the tension in the room. But she knew it was no use when Jon noticed that Daenerys was gone.

Jon rushed to the side of the bed ''What have you done to her?'' he asked worried.

''What I needed to do'' Melisandre said, trying to calm Jon down. Jon clenched his fist in anger. He thought Melisandre had no right to move the body of Daenerys.

''Tell me where she is!'' Jon demanded. He looked furiously at Melisandre who was still standing at the other side of the bed. Clearly not impressed by his anger.

Jon was about to say another thing when he heard the door open from behind him. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Jon was in shock when he heard the all too familiar voice approaching him ''Jon'' he heard.

Jon turned around in shock. His jaw almost dropped when he saw Daenerys standing right behind him. Jon didn't say another word. Instead he rushed towards Daenerys and pulled her in for a hug. Daenerys welcomed the embrace as well and put her arms around his back.

''How..?'' he mumbled while holding Daenerys close to him. He never wanted to let her go again. Daenerys pulled away from the hug before looking Jon right in the eyes.

''Melisandre brought me back'' she said reassuring Jon. Daenerys put her hand on Jons cheek. ''I love you, Jon'' she said before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

''I told you not to worry, Jon Snow'' Melisandre said interrupting the intimate moment between Jon and Daenerys. ''Now, my part is done. I've brought fire and fire together'' she said with a smirk. ''I wish you all the best'' she said before making her way towards the door.

Daenerys turned her attention to Melisandre ''Thank you, for bringing me back. I don't know how you did it. But I'll be forever grateful'' Daenerys said with all honesty.

Melisandre nodded at Daenerys before leaving Jon and Daenerys behind.

Jon looked down at Daenerys and saw the scars on her chest. It were now two separate scars. The old one, right between her breasts. The second one right where here heart is located. This scar still looked fresh and it was terrible to see.

Daenerys noticed Jon staring at the scars. ''It's not your fault. You did what you had to do'' Daenerys said, trying to make Jon realize she wasn't bothered by the second scar.

Jon just gave Daenerys a hint of a smile before pulling her in for another hug.


End file.
